¿Qué es el amor?
by Dulce Agonia
Summary: El camino hasta el verdadero amor es difícil, uno tiende a aferrarse al pasado. Las mentiras son inevitables cuando alguien busca proteger a la persona que mas quiere. Uno siempre busca estar con esa persona aunque no sea la indicada. Sora esta rodeada de mentiras, pero cuando su pasado regrese en busca de venganza no le quedara otra más que empezar a asumir lo que ya sucedió.
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fic y bueno, espero que les guste ._./

Lo siento si hay algo de Ooc no es algo que yo pueda controlar (?)

Dejen Review (nose-comose-escribe) .

* * *

Sora conocía a Zero desde hace tiempo. Lo conocía tanto como para adivinar que algo le estaba sucediendo. No era tonta. No porque pasara todo el tiempo encerrada en su cuarto era tan ingenua. Zero cada vez estaba mas distante, a veces se marchaba sin razón y otras ni siquiera aparecía y las tardes para Sora se volvían aburridas. A causa de su enfermedad no podía salir de día y luego del atardecer regia el toque de queda por la clase nocturna quizá por eso su vida se basaba en libros, música y manga.

Tiro su manga favorito al suelo y se vistió con el uniforme. A juzgar por el espejo le quedaba más suelto de lo que debería, pero eso era normal, ya que aún con el uniforme femenino varias veces la confundían con un chico. Trataba de no acomplejarse por eso, pero a veces le era imposible. Había decidido ir a ver a Zero, ahora estaría en el jardín principal haciendo guardia, conteniendo a las chicas gritonas que esperaban por la clase nocturna. Sora jamás comprendió del todo el motivo de tanto jaleo pero quizás hoy pueda descubrirlo.

Camino por los pasillos con cierta ligereza, hoy se sentía bien, lo suficiente como para poder pararse en la luz del sol. Se detuvo en uno de los enormes ventanales para ver el espectáculo que era tantas chicas reunidas. Al parecer Yuuki Cross trataba de calmarlas. Yuuki era la hija del director. Ella era completamente distinta a Sora. Yuuki tenía el cabello hasta los hombros era de un bonito color café, mientras que el de sora era tan corto como el de un niño y blanco pálido, casi como su piel. Mientras que la mirada de Sora era más bien tranquila y calmada la de Yuuki era energética y electrizante. A veces se comparaba con ella y pasaba semanas tirada en la cama soñando con ser así de genial. Busco a Zero pero no lo encontró, así que decidió acercarse más, lo suficiente como para ver mejor pero también para no ser vista.

Estaba detrás de una columna observando, atenta. Cuando la puerta principal se abrió dos líneas se formaron alrededor del camino, las chicas estaban ordenadas y listas para alabar a sus superiores. Era una tontería. Cuando vio a la clase nocturna pudo entender un poco mejor a esas desesperadas muchachas. Todos los chicos de la clase nocturna poseían una belleza sobrenatural.

Vio a un rubio con un increíble ego adelantarse y gritar "¡Bang!" actuando como si le disparara a las adolescentes mientras estas se desmayaban de la emoción. Sora frunció el ceño, era patético.

Más atrás vio a un muchacho de cabellos castaño rojizos de mirada melancólica. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, parecía que ya lo había visto antes. Al ver a la linda chica junto a él esa mínima esperanza de conocerlo desapareció, sin embargo el chico pareció sentir los ojos negros de sora puestos en él ya que se volvió a verla y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sora se escondió por completo detrás de la columna.

Luego de unos segundos volvió a ver, gracias a dios el muchacho ya no la miraba. Dejo salir un gran suspiro con alivio. Sintió una mano en su hombro derecho y dio un pequeño salto, asustada.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Dijo Zero furioso.

Sora rodeo los ojos, pensando una bonita mentira. Claro que no iba a decirle que su intención al ir allí fue para verlo, para comprobar si actuaba así de arisco con todo el mundo. Ahora que lo pensaba bien se había distraído mirando a la clase nocturna y no había notado que Zero no estaba allí, entonces no seria una mentira después de todo.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. Deberías estar allí, ayudando a tu novia.

-Yuki no es mi novia, y estuve buscándote por todo el instituto, idiota.

- Pues yo vine para ver porque hay tanto alboroto a estas horas, imbécil-Replico con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

-Podrías haberlo visto desde tu ventana.

-Pero… -Zero giro su vista hacia Yuuki y cuando Sora estuvo a punto de continuar él la interrumpió.

- Déjalo, ve a tu cuarto. Sin embargo –Enfoco sus grisáceos ojos en ella y sacudió cuidadosamente su mal peinado cabello-, me alegra que hayas tenido la fuerza suficiente para venir hasta aquí aunque sea por motivos estúpidos.

Antes de que ella pudiera procesar y asimilar el hecho de que Zero le había revuelto el cabello él ya había desaparecido en dirección a Yuuki.

Se quedó petrificada observando la situación que se daba a unos cuantos metros de allí.

Un muchacho de cabellos café le sonreía a Yuuki y Zero parecía entre preocupado enojado por este hecho, solo bastaba verlo caminar para notarlo. El muchacho que hablaba con la hija del director era Kuran Kaname, según Yuuki le había contado, él la había salvado cuando ella estaba perdida de niña y por eso le tenía un gran respeto y admiración. Aunque por otro lado Sora dudaba que su apego a Kaname fuera por algo ajeno a su físico, no tenía mucha fe en el amor, para ella solo existía la atracción física.

Sora confirmo sus sospechas hacia Zero cuando este tomo a Yuuki de la mano y la arrastro lejos del líder de la clase nocturna. Zero estaba enamorado de Yuuki. Sintió otra punzada en el corazón y esta vez tuvo que cerrar con fuerza los ojos para alejar ese dolor. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos lo único que vio fue una sonrisa amable. Kaname le sonreía, pero no parecía feliz, más bien como si estuviera muy triste. Un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella y no le quedo más opción que encaminarse a su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holu de nuevo! He estado algo ocupada pero debido a que las ideas que tenia en la cabeza (Y que debía escribir pero ya) no me dejaban estudiar tuve que hacer un espacio en mi apretada agenda de forever alone y bueno... Aquí estoy.

* * *

Estaba frente al director, poniendo su mejor rostro de perrito y rogándole por que le dejara salir un rato a la ciudad.

-No lo sé, Sora, ¿Qué sucedería si te empiezas a sentirte mal?

Kaien Cross era, normalmente, uno de los adultos más infantiles y divertidos que conocía, también era muy amable y simpático, pero ahora la miraba con un semblante serio.

-Necesito subir nota en dibujo y la profesora me propuso hacer un cuadro especial. Tengo que comprar los materiales.

A pesar de que todo el mes anterior estuvo faltando a clases, Yuuki le pasaba la tarea y se la entregaba al profesor, solo asistía a clases cuando tomaban una evaluación y eso a ninguno de los profesores les molestaba ya que siempre los aprobaba. Tenía mucho tiempo libre para estudiar. Sin embargo, había dejado dibujo medio abandonado, por lo que debía subir nota.

El hombre rubio de cabellos largos suspiro, casi respondiendo como si no tuviera otra opción.

-De acuerdo, pero ve con Zero.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Hizo una pequeña reverencia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y abandono la oficina con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza. _Zero prefiere a Yuuki._

Mientras se alejaba del instituto no podía dejar de pensar en la maldita idea de que le molestaba que Zero prefiriera a Yuuki. Realmente, no era como si Zero prefiriera a Yuuki, sino que veía a Yuuki como una chica y a Sora como su hermano pequeño. Si, su hermano, ni siquiera estaba segura sobre si la consideraba una chica.

Sora conocía a Zero desde que eran niños. Conoció a su hermano Ichiru, siempre jugaban juntos cuando Ichiru estaba lo suficientemente fuerte. Ichiru era un niño débil, como ella lo era ahora, debido a eso Zero la podría considerar un reemplazo de Ichiru. La familia de Zero había sido asesinada y desde entonces no recuerda nada de su niñez. Sora tiene un espacio en blanco en su memoria. Se recuerda de niña como una persona alegre, muy diferente a lo que es ahora. Trata de no pensar mucho en su pasado, ya que si se esfuerza mucho en recordar los espacios en blanco la cabeza le empieza a doler y a veces hasta empieza a sangrar por la nariz.

Cuatro años de su vida están en blanco, aún le parece raro que Zero le haya prestado tanta atención cuando ingreso al instituto.

-¡¿Cómo demonios le das permiso a una niña de salir sola en la noche?! –Gritó Zero.

Kaien colocó sus manos en su frente.

-No le di permiso, Kiryuu. Le dije que te buscara y fuera contigo, fue su decisión ir sola.

Yuuki observaba la situación sin comprender, ¿Qué problema habría en que Sora saliera fuera? No era una niña. Debía saber cómo cuidarse. Si se sentía con las suficientes fuerzas como para caminar, podría defenderse.

-Eres un inútil como director de esta escuela.

-¡Zero! –Grito Yuuki tratando de intervenir.

-De todas formas ya está hecho, no hay forma de arreglarlo.

El semblante serio de Kaien daba miedo, mientras que los ojos de Zero estaban hechos fuego.

-Claro que sí, iré a buscarla –Espetó haciendo el ademan de salir.

-No –Dijo firme el director-. A partir de ahora tienen que hacer guardia, es su trabajo después de todo. Sora tendrá que encargarse de eso sola. No es una niña.

Zero gruño y salió por la puerta golpeando esta con una fuerza impresionante. La castaña corrió tras él para asegurarse de que hiciera su trabajo y no corriera a buscar a la de cabellos blancos.

Cuando salió de la tienda de útiles de arte ya estaba anocheciendo. Las bolsas le pesaban pero era reconfortante que la luz no fuera tan fuerte como antes, así sus ojos podían descansar. Había estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a ver en ella, al menos lo necesario.

Caminaba con pasos lentos. No tenía miedo. Pero sentía que alguien la seguía, había otros pasos detrás de los suyos. Comenzó a caminar más rápido, tratando de alejarse de esa presencia. Pero esa cosa seguía caminando detrás de ella, hasta que la acorralo en un callejón.

Sus pupilas se dilataron con sorpresa. Quedo petrificada al ver los enormes y rojos ojos de la bestia. Sonreía con malicia, de su boca, sobresalían dos puntiagudos colmillos que asustaron a Sora.

_¿Un… vampiro?_

Antes de poder gritar la bestia ya se había abalanzado sobre ella y clavado sus colmillos en su blanco cuello. Sora empezó a forcejar, un dolor indescriptible en todo el cuerpo. Imágenes horribles pasaron por su cabeza. El día en que asesinaron a los padres de Zero… Rojo… Sangre… Un vampiro. _Los padres de Zero fueron asesinados ¿Por un vampiro?_

Un sonido sordo. Sangre. La cabeza del vampiro fue atravesada por una espada. La bestia cae, deja ver una deslumbrante sonrisa de una rubia inmaculada.

Sora cae al suelo con las manos apretando su rostro. Muchas cosas que procesar, ¿Qué demonios fue ese recuerdo? Los padres de Zero…

Una voz suave, una pregunta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

* * *

Seria magnifico que dejaran un review, en serio, no me hagan sentirme sola (?) Tomatazos, lechugas, piedras, lo que sea menos ajo (?


	3. Chapter 3

Holu de nuevo ._./ Realmente espero que les guste, pero si les gusta o no les gusta simplemente dejen un Review con la razón por la que no les gusto y así (?) Así al menos sé si a alguien le interesa, no me hagan sentir tan forever alone, ¡Yo sé que estan ahí! (?

* * *

Se incorporó. No vio bien el rostro de su salvadora. Apretó su cuello, sintió dos heridas. Dolor. Comenzó a correr hacia el instituto. Un horrible olor a sangre por doquier. Peligro.

Una vez en el instituto pudo recobrar la conciencia de sí misma. Acabo detrás de un árbol, llorando en silencio. Su oído se volvió agudo y capto una voz masculina a unos metros de allí.

-Olfateamos algo de sangre así que vinimos a ver que paso.

Observó cuidadosa, aún con su mano cubriendo la herida. El rubio egocéntrico y un pelirrojo de la clase nocturna. Estaban discutiendo con Yuuki.

-De verdad, solo vinimos a ver –Recalcó el rubio.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y no pudo evitar temblar al ver que los ojos del rubio se ponían del mismo rojo que los que tenía aquella bestia de hace unos momentos. _La clase nocturna… Belleza sobrenatural… Todos ellos son vampiros_.

Había unas chicas más aparte de Yuuki, ingenuas del peligro que corrían estaban encantadas bajo la belleza del rubio. Cuando el rubio cortó la mano de Yuuki con su colmillo, las demás chicas se desmayaron. Ahora Yuuki estaba sola y luchaba contra una bestia.

-Beber sangre en terrenos de la escuela está prohibido.

Zero hizo su aparición y apuntó al rubio con un arma. Sora suspiró con cierto alivio, hasta que él la vio y disparo en su dirección para darle la señal de que desapareciera de allí. Corrió en dirección al establo.

No notó que un rubio la seguía hasta que no estaba allí, sentada, tratando de mantenerse despierta. Estaba acariciando a White Lily, era extraño que se dejara acariciar por alguien además de Zero pero trato de hacer caso omiso a ese pensamiento. El caballo enloqueció al ver entrar a un rubio de ojos verdes con sonrisa perfecta.

-Soy Takuma, ¿Te encuentras bien?

El muchacho habló con una voz calma, tratando de evitar que Sora enloqueciera como el caballo. Sin embargo, los ojos de desconfianza seguían presentes solo enfocados en el joven.

-No necesito tu ayuda –Replicó con firmeza luego de ver las vendas y el algodón que llevaba en la mano.

-Aido te dio un buen susto, ¿Eh? –Soltó una risita acercándose con cuidado- Tengo que limpiar esa herida, no te hare daño.

No tenía otra opción, era verdad que si no disipaban el olor a sangre pronto tendría a toda la clase nocturna sobre ella. Aún sin confiar por completo en sus palabras se acercó un poco y dejo que el muchacho comenzara a limpiar la herida. Antes de siquiera poder contenerse y estaba preguntando algo.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que te contienes?

-¿Eh? Oh, no todos los vampiros son iguales. Supongo que te encontraste con un nivel E, pero tranquila, ya estas a salvo.

Creyó que le preguntaría como pudo escapar, pero en su lugar su pregunta la sorprendió.

-¿Por qué nunca te había visto antes?

Dudó sobre si responder o no, pero luego de unos minutos hablo al fin.

-No puedo salir de día, hoy fue una excepción, normalmente estoy muy débil como para hacerlo-Explicó, para luego murmurar-. Tampoco es como si me interesara ver el egocentrismo de la clase nocturna.

Takuma rio mientras le colocaba el vendaje. Su risa era encantadora.

-Supongo que no te caemos bien.

-Odio ver como todas esas chicas se rebajan solo para obtener una mirada de alguno de ustedes, tengo mi orgullo, ¿Sabes?

El rubio asintió.

-No lo dudo –Fijó su vista en las pupilas de Sora, pareció perderse en la negrura de estas.

Una vez que el sutil aroma a sangre se retiró por completo un estruendo proveniente de la puerta del establo la hizo poner alerta.

-Lamento interrumpir, no de hecho no lo lamento. Sora, el director quiere hablar contigo, vamos –Exigió Zero tomándola de la mano y alejándola de Takuma. Lo último que pudo ver del rubio fue esa bonita sonrisa con la que lo conoció.

Zero la había dejado sola con el director, parecía estar muy enojado con ella. Se mordió su labio inferior, pensativa.

-Supongo que ha sido un día muy largo, ¿No? –Cuestiono el director Cross tratando de romper el silencio.

Sora le sonrió, tratando de parecer calmada. Kaien le sirvió una taza de té caliente y le acaricio el cabello.

Ella tenía miedo de preguntar, quería saber más sobre los vampiros, quería saber cómo defenderse. No podía ser una debilucha toda su vida. Sin embargo sólo atinó a preguntar algo sobre Zero.

-¿Los padres de Zero fueron atacados por un vampiro?

El director se acomodó las gafas y su semblante se ensombreció.

-¿Lo haz recordado?

-Tuve una imagen de esa noche cuando… El dolor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, ¿Cómo es qué…? ¿Yo estuve ahí?

El director asintió. Le explico que ella se había quedado a cenar esa noche y luego de que la familia de Zero fuera asesinada ella desapareció, sospechan que ella fue secuestrada por el mismo vampiro.

Apretó los puños con cierta cólera y luego pregunto quién fue.

-No se sabe muy bien, pero estamos seguros de que fue un vampiro sangre pura.

-¿Estamos?

El director le pido a Kaname que entrara. Sora permitió que el silencio se hiciera presente. Tenía muchas dudas pero el aura autoritaria e intimidante de Kaname no le permitía siquiera respirar con tranquilidad. El de cabellos cafés sonrió y la incomodidad anterior pareció desaparecer.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó tratando de parecer preocupado.

-Fantástica, ¿No lo ves?

No tenía tiempo para fingir que estaba bien, estaba cansada, tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y acababa de descubrir que había sido secuestrada por un vampiro sangre pura… _¿Qué demonios es un vampiro sangre pura?_ Trato de evitar la inquietante mirada del vampiro pero le fue imposible y cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron Sora sintió como si perdería su orgullo si bajaba la mirada primero, por lo que ambos permanecieron con la vista fija en el otro.

-¿Qué es un vampiro sangre pura?

Creyó que él podría leerle la mente, por lo que había decidido que no haría esa pregunta pero al ver que se formaba un silencio que ni el director, olvidado detrás del escritorio, iba a romper decidió hablar.

-Deberías saberlo.

Repentinamente Sora imagino lo que él quería. De pequeña ella tenía una especie de poder especial, no estaba segura sobre si seguiría funcionando, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Frunció el ceño y le pidió permiso a Kaname para tomar su mano. Lo único que tenía en mente en ese instante era no sonrojarse, pero luego comprendió que si no dejaba la mente en blanco jamás pasaría nada.

Y ahí fue cuando paso miles de recuerdos que nada tenían que ver con ella se hicieron presentes en forma de imágenes. Kaname le estaba explicando mediante recuerdos sobre que se trataban los rangos en los vampiros. Cuando el vampiro hizo ademan de querer cortar con la conexión la mente de Sora quedó en blanco. Quería seguir husmeando en la mente de Kaname, pero antes de hacerlo el pánico la ataco, _¿Qué pasaría si descubres algo que no se supone que debas descubrir?_ Su intuición hablo. Dejaría eso para después.

La tarde del día siguiente la paso frustrada, no sabía que dibujar. Suspiro tras suspiro acabo leyendo manga desparramada en la cama. No iría a clase, una especie de evento con chocolate se celebraba hoy y realmente no tenía ganas ver como las chicas de la clase diurna se arrastraban por una sonrisa o siquiera una mirada de los galanes de la noche.

Ya lo tenía decidido, esta noche rompería el toque de queda y averiguaría más sobre los vampiros, en otras palabras acosaría a Zero con preguntas.

Sigilosamente salió de su habitación, sus pasos eran ligeros así que casi ni se oían al chocar contra el suelo de madera. Llegó a los jardines sin dificultad alguna, se recostó contra un árbol, pensativa. Trataba de imaginar donde podría estar Zero ahora, sin poder controlarlo sus parpados se empezaron a sentir pesados, hasta que irremediablemente tuvo que cerrarlos.

Oyó una voz lejana entre sueño y sueño, alguien parecía estar gritándole algo, pero ella no comprendía lo que trataba de decir. Sintió el tacto frio de una mano en su hombro y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era increíblemente estúpido como podía ponerse en peligro tan seguido.

Se encontró con unos enormes ojos de un gélido color celeste, le recordó al hielo, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal. El muchacho frente a ella tenía el cabello rubio y corto, su cabello brillaba con la débil luz de la luna. Al principio pensó que era una persona realmente bella, pero luego, y más consiente de donde se encontraba, recordó la noche anterior y descubrió que Aido Hanabusa no era una de las mejores personas para encontrarse en medio de la noche.

Le sorprendió que no estuviera acompañado por ese pelirrojo de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? –Cuestionó alejándose un par de paso de ella.

Sora, colérica, no tardó en responder.

-¡Soy una chica!

Aido pareció sorprendido, realmente la ropa casual que Sora llevaba puesta estaba lejos de parecer algo que una chica usaría. No le gustaba que al confundieran con un chico, pero ella misma ocultaba su cuerpo bajo camisas anchas masculinas y pantalones holgados.

El rubio coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pensativo.

-Uhm, si eres una chica, ¿Por qué no recuerdo que me hayas entregado ningún chocolate?

-Porque…

-¡Ah! Ya lo sé, quisiste estar conmigo a solas, ¿Verdad?

La cara de póker de Sora en ese momento no tenía límites. Lentamente se puso de pie y, sacudiendo su ropa, replico.

-No, no te di chocolates porque simplemente no me atraen los rubios huecos.

Aido se rascó la nuca.

-Mmm… Haciéndote la difícil no conseguirás nada, además que sigo pensando que eres un chico, jamás te había visto antes.

La mirada colérica que le dirigió al rubio duro los cinco minutos que el silencio invadió el lugar. Sora estaba furiosa con aquel ser tan orgulloso y egocéntrico que tenía en frente, pero debía cuidar sus palabras, después de todo, además de ser hermoso, ese joven era una bestia.

Calmadamente mintió, admitiendo que en realidad ella estaba completamente enamorada de él que siempre lo había mirado desde las sombras, por miedo, pero que había olvidado el chocolate en su habitación y, como quien quiere zafar de algún peligro, hizo el ademan de marcharse. Sin embargo Aido la tomó del brazo y sus ojos se volvieron rápidamente a los de él que lentamente se volvían carmesí a la vez que el joven pronunciaba algo.

-Hay algo que me impresionaría más que un chocolate. Sólo, permíteme dar un sorbo.

El joven retiro el cuello de su camisa y observo el vendaje que tenía en el cuello. Casi sorprendido retiro con cuidado las vendas e inmediatamente la soltó al ver los dos pequeños puntos rojos en su blanco cuello. Sora pensó en correr, pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, apeló a su lado humano con dudas sobre si él siquiera tenía algo de eso.

-A Kaname no le gustara nada si lo haces, Aido –Expreso calmada-. Debo descansar, estoy casi anémica –Exagero desviando la mirada.

El rubio estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando se oyeron los pasos de una muchacha acercándose. Otra joven de la clase nocturna, pero esta era especial, ya la había visto antes, en la cuidad. Su salvadora había vuelto a su rescate.

Inmediatamente la muchacha desenvainó su espada y la colocó frente al cuello de Aido quien estaba en un profundo estado de shock.

-Niño idiota, desde ahora yo me encargare de adiestrarte como el animal salvaje que eres-Pronunció severa.

-¿Quién diablos…?

- Y tú –Siguió hacia sora ignorando a Aido-, será mejor que dejes de meterte en problemas, esta es la segunda vez que te salvo.

Sora rodó los ojos antes de que otro rubio se acercara.

-Señorita Alice… -Takuma suspiro al ver a Aido en el medio del problema- ¿Otra vez, Aido? Kaname-sama no estará nada contento al enterarse de esto.

Seguido de esto, Aido fue llevado por Takuma nuevamente hasta las habitaciones del dormitorio de la luna. Mientras tanto Alice se había quedado con Sora, cuestionándole qué hacía a estas horas fuera de su habitación.

A Sora, agotada, no le quedo más que decirle la verdad, que buscaba a Zero para preguntarle cómo podía defenderse de los vampiros a lo que Alice respondió que ella podía enseñarle. La muchacha le explicó que ella era un vampiro pura sangre, pero siempre se había encargado de adiestrar vampiros que veían a los humanos como comida o simplemente exterminar vampiros nivel E.

A Sora se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa al oír esto, era irónico un vampiro que mataba vampiros, por otro lado se sentía segura con Alice a su lado tanto así que llego a olvidarse del tiempo. Habían pasado charlando mucho tiempo, tanto así que fue necesaria la aparición de Zero para que ambas notaran que ya debían volver a sus respectivos cuartos.

Zero no parecía muy contento de encontrar a Sora con un vampiro, pero luego de que esta le explicara que Alice la había salvado la noche anterior de terminar muerta este solo se limitó a replicar que debería regresar a su cuarto si no deseaba que la castigaran por hacer caso omiso al toque de queda.

* * *

Realmente hubiera sido fantasticoso que fuera Kuran el que la encontró (?) Pero Tenía que meter un OC más ya que bueno ajhsdjashdjhasd y esa es la razón.

¡Inmensas gracias por el review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hoooola de nuevo n.n Creo que me sobrepase un poco con la extensión del capitulo anterior (?) No volverá a pasar, en fin, disfrútenlo

* * *

_Se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol de limones. Miró a su alrededor buscando una pista de donde podría encontrarse, en vano, sólo una enorme casa victoriana se interponía entre la enorme pradera. El sol era agradable, no dudaba de ello, pero se sentía rara, jamás había disfrutado tanto del calor, hace mucho que no sentía algo tan placentero._

_-¿En qué piensas Sora? –La voz provenía del tronco del árbol, había un niño allí sentado, sonriéndole._

_Sora se perdió en los enormes orbes plateados del niño._

_-En nada, Ichiru –Contesto como si nada._

_Realmente sólo se percató del hecho de que Ichiru estaba junto a ella cuando este le acaricio el cabello. Histérica, le pregunto cómo estaba, qué había pasado con él y donde estaban._

_Hace años que no lo veía y él simplemente se limitaba a contestar como si nada._

_-¿De qué hablas? –Cuestionó confundido- Todo está bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte._

_Él sólo sonrió, esa sonrisa que la tranquilizaba, que no veía mucho en Zero._

_Sólo cuando pensó en Zero perdió la calma que Ichiru le había entregado. Miles de preguntas la invadieron y el recuerdo de esa nefasta noche apareció en su mente, trato de mantener la calma, de recordar un poco más y concentrarse en descubrir lo más posible sobre donde se hallaba._

_Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella e inmediatamente volteó la cabeza._

_-¡Shizuka-Sama! –Chilló Ichiru con una voz llena de alegría._

_Delante de ella una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos color plata. Vio sus ojos color rosa y tuvo cierta envidia de la mujer. Por alguna razón un sentimiento de asco la invadió. La sonrisa apacible de la mujer calmo ese sentimiento, logrando que una tímida curva se formara en los labios de Sora._

_No tuvo tiempo para siquiera preguntarle algo cuando la mujer ya estaba acariciando el largo cabello blanco de ella. Sora quedo petrificada, tenía el cabello largo, si no se equivocaba era más pequeña e Ichiru estaba a su lado, ¿Podría ser qué?_

_Inmediatamente la calma que la rodeaba se esfumo, ahora se encontraba apresada contra el árbol y la mujer, Shizuka, tenía su muñeca presionando contra la boca de Sora. Pudo sentir el horrible sabor de la sangre en su boca, miró buscando la ayuda de Ichiru, pero este solo tenía la mirada en blanco. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas._

El graznido de un cuervo la despertó. Toco sus labios como queriendo comprobar que todo fue solo un mal sueño, pero al retirar sus dedos los vio cubiertos con una fina capa de sangre. Esperaba que fuera la suya propia.

Se puso de pie, hoy estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para asistir a clases. Buscó su uniforme lanzando toda la ropa de su armario al suelo, para encontrarse con que este había sido reemplazado por uno idéntico pero en blanco.

Corrió hacia el cuarto del director, indignada. Al entrar no se encontró con otra cosa que Zero y Yuuki desayunando.

-¡Qué diablos es esto Kaien! –Chilló al rubio quien inmediatamente soltó la sartén que traía.

Yuuki parecía más alegre de lo usual, mientras que Zero tenía un rostro molesto.

A pedido de Yuuki, Sora se quedó a comer argumentando que le explicarían todo con sumo detalle si ella prometía no andar gritándolo por todos lados.

Con las palabras adecuadas, mientras Sora masticaba una tostada, el director le explicó que, luego de una larga charla con Kaname, habían decidido que debido a los problemas de Sora para salir de día y ya que ya sabía sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la clase nocturna la incluirían en la clase nocturna como hermana de Alice.

Sora trato de reaccionar bien, pero no le gustaba nada esa idea. Rodó sus ojos por la habitación hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Zero.

-No me parece una buena idea… ¿Cómo podría defenderme?

-No veo necesidad de que debas hacerlo –Empezó Kaien-, ahora la señorita Alice mantendrá a todos los alumnos bajo extrema supervisión, piénsalo como una forma de afianzar los lazos entre la clase diurna y la clase nocturna.

_Genial, soy una especie de sujeto de experimentos._

Zero se puso de pie, no soportando el tener que quedarse callado, haciendo el ademan de marcharse. Cuando él ya le dio la espalda a Sora y estaba a punto de tocar el pomo de la puerta.

-Hoy… Tuve una especie de sueño… Con Ichiru.

Zero paró en seco y se volteó a verla, anonadado. Sora les explico calmadamente todo en su sueño, hasta el hecho de haber despertado con sangre en los labios. El director parecía igual que asustado que Zero, en eso decidió que ella y Alice deberían tener una clase especial para que Sora aprenda a defenderse de los vampiros. Zero no pudo evitar objetar ante esto, decidiendo que sería él el que la entrenaría.

Acto seguido el muchacho la arrastro fuera de la habitación gritándole a Yuuki que se le adelantara en la revisión de los cuartos del dormitorio del sol. Yuuki sólo suspiro en respuesta resignándose a hacer el trabajo sola.

Cuando Zero dejo de arrastrarla ya estaban en el establo. Sora tenía un millón de preguntas, su único amigo estaba cada día más raro. Quería verla lejos de todos los vampiros pero la alejaba cada día más de él. No lo comprendía.

Algo hizo click en su mente cuando vio una caja de pastillas sobresaliendo en su bolsillo. Inmediatamente se las quitó, con una sonrisa compasiva en el rostro.

-¿Esto es lo que me estas ocultando?

Zero desvió la mirada luego de arrebatarle las pastillas. Era evidente que no quería hablar del tema, Sora no lo iba a presionar, simplemente suspiro y le comunico que en la noche empezarían con el entrenamiento y que tuviera cuidado con Yuuki. Acto seguido se retiró, dejando a Zero solo sin poder explicarle nada, de todas formas, no había mucho que explicar.

Ya en su cuarto, se colocó el uniforme de la clase nocturna y se encamino hacia el dormitorio de la luna con unas pequeñas valijas y una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.


	5. Chapter 5

Sólo voy a decir que por cada review se esta más cerca de que Zeki rompa el corazón de mi protagonista (?) Soy cruel con ella, pero todos quieren a Zeki, yo sólo quiero ser popular (?)

* * *

Resignada por haber presenciado la pelea entre Yuuki y Zero se apresuró a acercarse al dormitorio de la luna con mayor rapidez, le comunicaría a Kuran, quien seguro la estaría esperando con unas tazas de té, que su amada Yuuki, porque todo el mundo amaba a Yuuki, había salido al pueblo en busca de Zero. Lo haría en acto de buena fe, no quería que nadie sufriera lo que ella tuvo que vivir.

Simplemente entro en la enorme sala, se sentó en el sofá y tranquilamente dijo:

-Yuuki está en el pueblo.

Vio a Kaname incorporarse, pasar a su lado y acariciarle el cabello a modo de agradecimiento. Era obvio que cualquiera correría al rescate de alguien como Yuuki, pero cuando algo malo le sucedió a ella… Nadie fue capaz de ir a buscarla, ni siquiera _él._

Luego de que Kaname desapareciera, Takuma emergió de entre las sombras de una cocina que parecía desierta. El rubio llevaba un delantal blanco y traía una bandeja de plata con tres tazas de té y algunos pastelillos, al no encontrar a Kaname en la sala solo suspiro y paso a explicarle que el presidente del dormitorio tenía cierto aprecio por Yuuki.

Sin embargo Sora prefirió mil veces que el insoportable de Kuran fuera tras su doncella en apuros a tener que hablar con él. Prefería mil veces estar en silencio con Takuma que tener que charlar forzosamente con el castaño. Aunque el rubio no parecía muy interesado en disfrutar del silencio.

-No te veo muy alegre por cambiarte de turno –Empezó dándole un sorbo a su taza de té-, tampoco esta tan mal.

-Es un asco, sólo voy a ser una molestia –Replicó entre dientes.

-Sin embargo, lo único que te ata a quedarte en la clase diurna es Kiryu, ¿Verdad?

Se maldijo interiormente, nunca lo había pensado así, pero Takuma había dado en el clavo.

Zero era la única persona con a la que podía molestar horas y él jamás se enfadaría en serio, no con ella. Pero él, él últimamente estaba distinto. Sora sabía que él sufría mucho, pero realmente nunca supo antes como repararlo, como cuidarlo como él la cuidaba a ella. Porque, si Sora lo piensa mejor, ambos están igual de rotos, igual de vacíos.

El tiempo pasaba y ella seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, Takuma la miraba curioso por saber lo que pensaba.

-Entonces, ¿Te gusta Zero?

Ahora estaba más serio, había cierta expresión entre sombría y triste en su rostro.

Sora jamás había pensado en eso. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en ella y Zero juntos, porque realmente eso eran solo un triste Zero y Sora, divididos por dos espacios que nunca se unirían por completo. Porque sus corazones ya pertenecían a otras personas, o, en el caso de sora, no querían pertenecer a nadie.

Pero quizá ese era el vacío en su corazón, el tenerle miedo al amor le envenenaba el alma, el pensar que todo saldría mal, el rendirse antes de siquiera intentarlo.

¿Ella podría arreglar el corazón de Zero? ¿Él le enseñaría lo que es el amor?

Imaginarse a Zero tomando su mano, caminando bajo una noche estrellada mientras el le prometía la luna, le causo escalofríos que acabaron por transformarse en mejillas rosadas.

-Sabes… que Zero es como nosotros, ¿Verdad?

Una mirada triste se formó en el rostro de Sora, mientras sus manos empezaron a temblar. Al ver esto Takuma no dudo en cambiar de tema, tan alegre como antes.

Los demás alumnos de la clase nocturna fueron saliendo de sus habitaciones luego de pasar un rato largo sin oír la voz de Kaname, ya que este les había pedido que le dieran un tiempo para hablar con Sora antes de que ellos se presentaran. Sin embargo, a pesar de que todos habían salido específicamente para ver quién era la chica nueva sólo se encontraron con la sonrisa tonta de Takuma quien simplemente dijo que ella había ido en busca de su novio.

Había logrado escabullirse hasta los pasillos de los dormitorios de los chicos y corría como si de eso dependería su vida.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no imagino todo el sufrimiento de Zero? Tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo, de que se volviera una bestia más. Por eso corría, corría para llegar a él, para alcanzarlo y poder curarlo al menos un poco. Porque él había perdido a su familia en manos de un vampiro y ella había perdido a _su _Ichiru en manos del mismo vampiro, no perdería a Zero, no lo dejaría solo nunca más.

Los recuerdos de cuando eran niños no dejaban de acosar, sin embargo también recordó las múltiples veces en las que había atrapado a Zero observando su cuello cual animal a su presa. No podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que quizá él también sea como esas bestias… No, Zero no era como ellos, Zero era su mejor amigo y lo seguiría siendo sin importar que fuera un vampiro.

Se cruzó con Yuuki en el camino.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Debo ir con Zero, él me necesita –Replicó jadeante.

-No te preocupes, Sora, yo iré con él.

Sintió su sangre hervirse en cólera. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y exclamó:

-¡No! Tú no lo entiendes, sólo… lo lastimaras más. Por favor, Yuuki no lo alejes más de mí –Susurró esto último con un nudo en el estómago y los ojos brillosos.

Si ella lo perdía, si él la abandonaba, no le quedaría nada.

Siguió corriendo, esta vez mucho más rápido.

No importaba si Zero era un vampiro, no importaba que el amara a Yuuki, después de todo ella siempre estaría ahí para él, porque ambos se necesitaban para llenar el vacío en sus corazones.

Encontró a Zero sentado contra la pared en el descanso de la escalera. La agonizante luz de la luna iluminaba los platinados cabellos del muchacho. Él tenía la mirada gacha y la mano presionada contra su frente, parecía estar luchando contra sí mismo.

Sora lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, él bruscamente la acorralo contra la pared, tenía sus ojos fijos en los de ella, moribundos. Sora solo lo abrazó, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

-Está bien, Zero –Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una débil sonrisa en el rostro-. Confió en ti, no te tengo miedo.

Los ojos del muchacho ahora se volvían carmesí mientras observaban el blanco cuello de su víctima. Lentamente fue acercando su boca y, antes de clavar sus colmillos, pronuncio en un susurro casi ineludible un lo siento.

Sora solo podía sentir los colmillos de Zero al momento en el que este perforo su piel. No le dolía, no como antes, esta vez era diferente, era por _él_.

-No, Zero, yo lo siento. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes… debería haber evitado que llegaras a esto, debería… debería haber hecho algo aquella noche –Lo último fue un susurro ineludible.

Cuando Zero se apartó de ella tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre. Sora se paró de puntitas y, con la manga de su uniforme, limpio la boca del chico con ternura y una sonrisa amable dibujada en el rostro. Ella quería hacerle sentir menos culpable, quería que dejara de sufrir.

-Zero… -la voz agitada de una Yuuki asustada rompió el momento.

Zero se volteó a verla e hizo el ademan de correr detrás de ella a explicárselo todo, sin embargo alguien tomo su mano llamando su atención con un rostro triste.

-Por favor, no me dejes-Pronunció suplicante-. No me abandones de nuevo… Ichi…ru

El nombre que susurro solo Zero pudo oírlo y casi se le partió el corazón al hacerlo. Fue el último suspiro débil de Sora antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Zero. Fue entonces cuando el aroma a sangre comenzó a llenarlo todo.

* * *

¡Bummmmmm! Golpe bajo, yo se que no se esperaban que ella dijera eso (?) pero estoy segura de que pronto ella superara a Ichiru y sera feliz al lado de Zero, si Yuuki se lo permite (?) Algún día...

Dejen Reviews y los amare para toda la eternidad eternidosa.


	6. Chapter 6

Holo, muchas gracias a todas por su Review, me hacen la persona más feliz de este mundo tres A partir de ahora, como tengo que centrarme más en los estudios, actualizare cuando me sea posible, trataré que sea cada semana. Con sus Review me dan más ganas de actualizar antes, y probablemente lo haga e.e

Tan pronto como Kuran sintió ese aroma, ese adictivo aroma a sangre dulce, despareció de la oficina del director Cross. Era el mismo aroma de aquella noche, Yuuki estaría en problemas. Sin embargo el desconcierto se hizo presente cuando en su camino hacia la fuente de aquel olor se encontró con una Yuuki asustada, casi desesperada, pero sana.

-Kaname, detenlo –Sollozó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

Tiernamente acarició la cabeza de la castaña y la aparto con cuidado, aun debía averiguar de dónde venía aquella fragancia embriagante, no tenía tiempo para distraerse con Yuuki.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, luego de recomendarle a Yuuki que volviera a su cuarto, se encontró con Sora en los brazos de Zero. Así que por fin el cazador había mostrado su verdadero rostro, de alguna forma le sorprendió el hecho que la sangre de esa simple joven fuera tan atractiva, pero luego recordó que no era una simple joven.

-¿No te da vergüenza? Haz bebido tanto de ella que ni siquiera pudo mantenerse de pie.

El semblante de Zero era sombrío, era evidente que no le permitiría llevar a Sora a un lugar seguro, él jamás confiaría en un sangre pura. Zero lentamente llevó el débil cuerpo de la chica a la enfermería, cierto sentimiento de culpa empezaba a crecer en su interior, no pelearía con Kaname estaba muy preocupado por la albina como para hacerlo.

El sangre pura lo seguía por detrás, negándose a dejarlos solos.

Tan lentamente como Sora fue abriendo los ojos la sorpresa la invadió, Zero estaba a su lado él sostenía su mano con fuerza. No podía terminar de creerlo, ¿Zero realmente le estaba sosteniendo la mano? Él, se había quedado con ella… No había corrido a explicarle todo a Yuuki. Ahora ella se sentía culpable, por obligarlo a quedarse a su lado, por dar tanta lastima.

Ella toco su cuello sintiendo una curita pequeña que seguramente tapaba ambas heridas. A su derecha vio la amable sonrisa de Kaname que buscaba calmarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces se incorporó en el cómodo colchón y acabo sentada. Miró a Zero y sonrió.

-Estoy bien, gracias por permanecer conmigo. Ya puedes irte, ve a explicarle todo a Yuuki, me harás sentir culpable si no vas con ella –Afirmó con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de asegurarse que Sora estuviera lo suficientemente fuerte, lentamente, Zero se retiró, refunfuñando por lo bajo y dudando sobre si sería lo correcto.

Sora dejo salir un largo suspiro luego de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de el de cabello plateado. Su mirada se topó con la de Kaname y enseguida desvió sus ojos para otro lado. No quería hablar con él, seguramente le reprocharía su absurda decisión.

-Si es lo que quieres, sabes que no me opondré.

Realmente no era lo que quería, no quería ser solo la "distracción" de Zero, odiaba ser la segunda opción del muchacho, pero si vamos al caso ella también lo estaba utilizando. Quizá su problema sea que no supero a Ichiru, que sigue deseando ver sus sonrisa en otro lugar que sus sueños, que aún le debe ese te quiero que nunca le respondió… Pero algo andaba mal, estaba segura de que si volviera a verlo no sería lo mismo, él habría cambiado, la había olvidado, porque al final del día _todos se olvidan de ella_.

Definitivamente Ichiru seguía con vida y ese sueño que tuvo, no era del todo un sueño. Estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo si con eso podía volverse más fuerte y tomar las riendas de su vida, transformarse en la mejor, en la primera opción de todos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte a mi lado? ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? –Gruñó Sora.

-Lo necesario hasta que Takuma me reemplace, te dejare sola unos momentos, confiaré en ti –Ya de pie y una vez que le dio la espalda continúo-. Si algún día quieres respuestas, ven a mi habitación.

Sora pronunció un pequeño _Tsk _y se cruzó de brazos, jamás perdería su dignidad preguntando por algo que podría descubrir ella misma, además era su vida. ¿Qué tanto sabía Kaname sobre ella? Cada día estaba más segura que aquel sangre pura amaba tener el control sobre todo, pero desde que ella llego parece que él está perdiendo poco a poco el control de las cosas.

Mucho no confió Kaname en Sora ya que a los pocos minutos un ruidoso y alegre Takuma apareció por la puerta saludando con una sonrisa amable a la enferma. Al menos no era Kaname o Yuuki.

No es como si Yuuki le cayera mal o algo por el estilo, pero parecía que el mundo girara alrededor de la castaña y siempre que la veía le recordaba a uno de esos protagonistas ingenuos de los mangas que tienen un harem para ellos solos y no lo comparten con nadie. Secretamente ser como ella era el sueño de la albina, siempre se imaginaba con un montón de personas preocupadas por su bienestar, con una familia y amigos.

Sora no recordaba mucho de su familia. Solo las tardes calurosas de verano en la que su madre preparaba helado casero o masticaba hielo con su pequeña hermanita, realmente no solía estar mucho en su casa. Ella y su madre no tenían muy buena relación, eran completamente distintas, su madre era morena y alta, mientras que ella hasta ahora sigue siendo bajita y pálida. Lo único que compartían era su enorme orgullo, pero ahora hasta eso parecía diferente ya que se rebajaba solo para que Zero le tomara la mano, patética, hubiera dicho ella.

Siempre tuvo esa duda… Esa duda de ser adoptada, pero ella y su padre tenían los mismos ojos, sin embargo nunca le hablo de que ella tuviera otra madre… Quizá lo sabe Kaname. Quizá la razón por la que fue secuestrada por esa tal Shizuka era su madre biológica, quizá… Sólo quizá…

-¿Estas bien? –Un curioso Takuma la miraba demasiado cerca.

-¿Por qué te preocupa? –Desvió la mirada, avergonzada por la cercanía.

-Porque eres tú.

-Eso no explica nada –Dijo ahora perforándolo con soberbia.

El rubio dejo salir una pequeña risa elegante y se alejó de la muchacha.

-Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma.

Por un momento se perdió en hermosos orbes verdes del joven. De alguna forma un cálido sentimiento empezó a crecer en su interior, se sentía importante para alguien, sentía que realmente no era tan innecesaria como creía.

Cuando el muchacho saco de una mochila unos mangas los ojos de Sora se iluminaron, inmediatamente respondió su pregunta.

-Soy una demente del manga –Sonriente, dejando a un lado toda la desconfianza.

Pasaron un rato largo charlando sobre manga, parecían unos jodidos freaks, pero a ninguno le importaba estaban muy concentrados en lo que decía el otro como para pensar en eso.

-Nunca he hablado con una chica por tanto tiempo sin que esta se pusiera roja cada cinco minutos- Lanzó sonriente.

-Bueno, Aido no me considera una chica.

-Aido es un idiota.

Inmediatamente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, un Aido furioso apareció con toda la clase nocturna por detrás.

-¡Tú eres un idiota Takuma!

Inmediatamente la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Sora, quien no dejaba de mirar al muchacho de la mirada melancólica. El joven también parecía sorprendido, al menos lo pareció los primeros minutos, luego su semblante volvió a ser serio.

Todos se presentaron, descubrió que el pelirrojo se llamaba Akatsuki Kain, la muchacha de largos cabellos era Ruka Soen, la chica junto al de ojos celestes era Rima Toya y el muchacho, ese al que Sora creía haber visto antes, era Senri Shiki y no hablaba mucho, ya que la rubia a su lado tuvo que presentarlo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Ustedes no son tan… Entusiastas con los nuevos –Cuestiono Ichijo algo sorprendido o más bien molesto.

Quizá porque notaba la incomodidad que Sora tenía.

Ruka fue la única en responder, los demás, a excepción de Shiki quien parecía no querer despegar su mirada de Sora, miraron para otro lado.

-Kaname nos dijo que si llegaba a escuchar a Sora con deseos de volver a la clase diurna nos mataría, no entiendo qué demonios ve en una niñata como tú.

El rostro de Kain y Aido pareció asustado, quizá le preocupaban la reacción que la albina pudiera tener, sin embargo Sora permanecía calmada al igual que el rubio a su lado.

-Y yo no entiendo qué demonios ven los chicos de la clase diurna en alguien tan básica como tú –Escupió Sora con el mismo tono de desprecio.

Ahora todos estaban asustados, lentamente el par de jóvenes silenciosos se fue alejando del lugar, murmurando algo como que ya habían cumplido con la hospitalidad que Kaname deseaba o algo así. Por otro lado Aido parecía muy interesado en ver como se desarrollaba la pelea, el pelirrojo ya se preparaba para frenar a Ruka en caso que esta tratara de matar a la joven y el de ojos verdes ya perdía su semblante calmo, reemplazándolo por uno bastante estresado.

-¡¿Básica?! –Grito la mujer, histérica por el semblante serio y nada asustado que Sora poseía.

Sora podía estar anémica, pero su orgullo siempre prevalecería, a menos que se tratara de cierto mejor amigo que tenía.

-Ruka, vamos, es sólo una niña –Trato de calmar el pelirrojo.

Ruka dejo salir un largo suspiro y salió de la sala con Kain por detrás, de alguna forma Sora consideraba a ambos como una pareja perfecta, una muchacha inestable, violenta y orgullosa y el joven tranquilo, que está profundamente enamorado.

Aido le dio una mirada fría, severa.

-No me gusta como tratas a Kaname-sama –Comenzó dejando ver sus afilados colmillos-. Que seas parte de la clase nocturna implica que debas respetarlo, tal como él te respeta a ti, mocosa insolente.

El rostro de Takuma se volvió sombrío y, con una mirada tal fría como el hielo, le recomendó ha ido que se retirara si no deseaba tener problemas con Alice.

Genial, Aido sabía el desprecio secreto que ella tenía por el sangre pura… Aunque realmente no lo despreciaba, sino más bien que no confiaba en él, si vamos al caso trataba así a todo el mundo antes de conocerlos mejor. Debido a que no era algo que a ella le gustara admitir solo asintió ante las palabras de Aido y se resignó a quedarse de nuevo a solas con Takuma.

-Y eso fue un pequeño vistazo a la clase nocturna tratando de ser amables –Explicó el rubio luego de quedar a solas con Sora.

Ella solo rio y se incorporó de la cama, ya estaba anocheciendo y hoy tendría su primera clase oficial como parte de la clase nocturna, no se la perdería por nada, luego de lo interesante que fue esa pequeña visita supuso que las cosas serían mucho más entretenidas a partir de ahora.

Sospecho que Takuma siente algo por la protagonista Grrrr, quizá le permita tener su propio Harem, pero Shiki es mio (?)

Cuéntenm que parte es la que más le gusto o que pareja esperan que aparezca, quizá sus pedidos sean respondidos :D


	7. Chapter 7

Holas a todos ._./ Gracias a todas por sus reviews, pero nada es tan simple como Bella-Swan11 dijo (?) Es tentador hacer que Sora sea la hija de Rido y eso explicaría mucho, pero también dejaría muchos cabos sueltos, realmente tuve el impulso de deseas cambiar la historia, pero se volvería demasiado predecible y realmente no deseo que Zero pase por lo mismo que paso con Yuuki :B

En fin, he aquí el maravilloso capítulo 7:

Ese día tuvo la oportunidad de charlar con Kain y descubrir que en realidad era una muy buen persona, sólo que a veces se veía mal influenciado por su primo Aido. También intento hablar con Rima y Shiki, pero ninguno de los dos parecía muy interesado en dirigirle la palabra, Shiki de vez en cuando respondía pero parecía sin ningún interés en hablar con ella. Ni siquiera hizo falta intentar hablar con Ruka para notar que esta tenía un fuerte desprecio contra su persona. Takuma solo reía nervioso ante este hecho.

Se estaba volviendo muy amiga del rubio de ojos verdes.

Unas semanas después.

Las clases habían pasado muy tranquilas, Ruka había discutido con Aido mientras que Kain trataba de calmarlos. Ella pasó la mitad de la clase observando como Rima le daba Pockys en la boca a Shiki y la otra mitad estuvo dibujando. Takuma no estuvo en toda la clase, ni Alice, por lo que estuvo calladita en un rincón dibujando. Ni siquiera pensó en que dibujar, simplemente sus manos se movían solas.

Acabo dibujando un hombre. El rostro de un hombre con ojos bicolores y cabello castaño rojizo, largo, con leves ondas que caían en su rostro. Tenía un aire autoritario, parecía muy egoísta, a Sora le causo un horrible miedo. La heterocromía en sus ojos le aterraba, nunca antes lo había visto pero aun así tenía un mal presentimiento. No era raro que algo así sucediera.

A veces, sólo a veces, Sora dibujaba los rostros de personas que iba a conocer luego, sólo que esta vez ella no tenía ninguna intención de conocer al hombre del retrato. Le había sucedido algo así con Alice; Un día había dibujado a una niña rubia, de hermosos ojos rosados, y luego la conoció, mucho más adulta pero estaba segura de que era ella.

De alguna forma no creía que fuera una simple coincidencia, pero jamás pensó aquello como un poder especial, si no que creía firmemente que su subconsciente trataba de hacerla recordar esos cuatro años en blanco.

Como queriendo retar al destino rompió la hoja en mil pedazos, odiaba la sensación que aquel retrato le causaba, no le importaba que fuera parte importante de su pasado, ella solo quería alejarse lo más posible de él. No sabía por qué, pero algo en ella le gritaba que era peligroso que tuviera mucho cuidado y no confiara en nadie.

No durmió muy bien ese día. Se despertó en medio de la noche, sin poder moverse, respiraba con dificultad y el mundo le daba vueltas. Empezó a escuchar una voz, seria, fría, no le temía pero tampoco entendía lo que quería decirle. Sentía que aquella voz ejercía una especie de poder en ella, sentía como si estuviera tratando de manipularla. Tenía mucho sueño, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, los parpados le pesaban. Cerro los ojos solo una vez en ese corto lapso de tiempo sintió como alguien posaba sus labios en su frente, los abrió de inmediato recuperando el control de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a sentir un horrible ardor en su estómago. Era como si no hubiera bebido agua desde hace meses. Debido a esto, no le quedó otra opción más que incorporarse y encaminarse hacia la cocina en busca de algo que calmara su sed.

Asumió que todos estarían en el salón principal u en sus habitaciones, debido a que no se encontró con nadie de camino a la cocina. Sora arrastraba sus pies cual muerto, se sentía débil, hambrienta.

Una vez en la cocina no se percató en siquiera prenderla luz, estaba muy concentrada en acabar con ese ardor. Se sirvió un vaso con agua sin embargo mientras bebía el ardor solo crecía.

La voz de un joven evito que siguiera bebiendo agua como una desquiciada.

-Sora…-Empezó Shiki con un extraño semblante en la penumbra del marco de la puerta- He querido preguntarte esto desde que te vi en el jardín, ¿Qué te hizo Shizuka?

Los ojos del joven brillaban, eran de un color extraño. El izquierdo era de un gélido celeste, mientras que el derecho era granate. Era extraño, Shiki no parecía el mismo de siempre, había algo aparte de sus ojos que le recordaban a la vivida esencia escalofriante de aquel retrato del hombre, sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espina dorsal.

Un miedo profundo a asimilar la situación se apodero de ella, entonces ¿Era verdad que había sido secuestrada por Shizuka?

-No lo sé, no recuerdo mucho –Vacilo, temerosa, tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Ni siquiera a Rido Kuran, mi padre?

La imagen del hombre del retrato le vino a la mente de inmediato. Un incomparable miedo apagaba el ardor en su estómago. Tembló al sentir la fría mano de Shiki acariciar su mejilla. El ardor en su estómago se hizo mucho más fuerte, una punzada de dolor la hizo deslizarse hasta el suelo. En posición fetal ahora apretaba su estómago con furia, tratando de apaciguar el dolor.

Shiki, o lo que sea que estuviera en su cuerpo, se agacho hasta ella. Se acercó hasta su boca y cuando el trato de besarla Sora aparto la cabeza, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Quizá deba… hacerte recordar.

El joven dejo ver sus inmaculados colmillos blancos, pero en lugar de dirigirse hasta el cuello de la joven hicieron una pequeña incisión en su muñeca y fueron acercando la herida que lloraba sangre lentamente hasta la boca de la muchacha.

Sora estaba petrificada, no podía moverse. Las lágrimas de desesperación ya estaban corriendo por sus mejillas. Hizo su cuerpo golpear contra la mesa logrando que el vaso que estaba en el borde de esta se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Tan pronto como el sonido de los cristales retumbo en su cabeza la luz se encendió dejando ver un Takuma sombrío en el marco de la puerta. Rima fue la primera en hablar.

-Shiki, cálmate, no sé qué demonios te sucede pero ya pará.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Es Rido –Afirmó Alice acercándose al joven con rapidez y apuntando se espada al cuello del muchacho-. Esta sabandija merece morir.

El rubio tenía un semblante serio, casi amenazador, pero no se movió de su anterior posición. Rima chillo al ver como Alice amenazaba con degollar al muchacho.

-¡Detente! No es su culpa.

Cuando los ojos del castaño volvieron su color natural lo primero que vieron fue la mirada de ciervo asustado que poseía Sora. Ella tenía los ojos hechos agua y él la miraba asustado, casi preocupado. Luego de notar la goteante herida en su muñeca y la intención que había tenido hace segundos hablo por fin.

-Lo lamento. N-No volverá a pasar –Dijo para luego salir corriendo lejos del lugar. Rima fue detrás de él y Alice la siguió sólo para asegurarse que Shiki no hiciera otra estupidez.

El rubio se movió de donde estaba y ayudo a incorporarse a una muy aturdida Sora para luego abrazarla con cuidado, como si fuera de cristal y estuviera a punto de romperse. Sabía que buscaría respuestas y eso era lo que él más temía, el impacto que las respuestas que Kaname, porque él había pedido o más bien exigido ser el único en darle respuestas, tendrían en Sora.

Pronto tendrán todas las respuestas a sus interrogantes, probablemente en el capitul no lo sé :B Sora tiene una conexión con Rido, pero no precisamente como padre e hija. Dejen Reviews comentandome que esperan que suceda o que parejas quieren que aparezcan, ustedes pueden ayudarme a contar la historia n.n ¡Quiero mucho a todo aquel que lea este maravilloso capítulo! ¡Amo a todo aquel que deje reviews!

Por cada review salvamos un gatito.

¡Hasta otra!


	8. Chapter 8

Holo, realmente no sé qué estaba pensando con este capítulo, es decir Wtf. Yo no quería hacer a Sora y Kaname una especie de pareja, pero mis manos se mueven solas (?) Tranquilos, no creo que dure mucho, como tampoco va a durar mucho el ZeroxSora porque me gusta hacer sufrir a mi protagonista (?) Todavía espero que nazca el SoraxRido (?) Esa pareja si la apoyo hasta la muerte (?) Okno.

Si les soy sincera prefiero en todos sentidos el Zeki que el KanaxYuuki.

Se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Kaname. Takuma la había guiado hasta allí, había posado sus suaves labios en su mejilla y se había marchado con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Sora estaba calmada, en comparación con lo aturdida que había estado antes. Tenía un presentimiento de lo que le diría Kaname, pero le aterraba descubrir la verdad.

Habían estado pasando muchas cosas. Se había descubierto muchos secretos sobre Yuuki y ella temía que pasara algo similar, temía que Zero deba pasar por lo mismo, otra vez.

La relación que había estado teniendo con Zero era complicada, ahora se veían menos, pero a veces ella se salteaba las clases para salir y acompañarlo en su soledad. Porque ahora Yuuki estaba con Kaname y Zero la odiaba por esto. Tampoco es como si adorara la idea de que Sora este en la clase nocturna, pero lo acepto solamente porque ella lo había convencido de que realmente no le agradaba nadie de allí, exceptuando a Takuma, quien era el único que notaba sus ausencias a clase y se encargaba de irla a buscar con un rostro de pocos amigos.

Ya no le daba de beber sangre a Zero, este se había sentido mucho mejor desde esa única vez. A ella le aliviaba esto, por lo menos era útil para alguien.

Su relación con el rubio también era dudosa, él siempre intentaba integrarla a la clase nocturna pero ella se negaba argumentando que realmente no pertenecía allí. Según Sora, ella no pertenecía a ningún lado, pero estaba feliz así, con unas pocas personas que la querían o al menos pretendían hacerlo.

Ella siempre pretendía estar bien con todo, había veces en las que no callaba nada y otras en las que sólo sonreía. Pero ya no podía pretender que todo estaba bien… No después de lo que había pasado con Shiki. Debía saber la verdad, sacarse ese peso de encima de una vez por todas. Quizá así… Sólo quizá encuentre el lugar a donde pertenece.

Se armó de valor e ingreso a la habitación de Kaname, con la sospecha de que esta visita marcaría su vida.

El castaño parecía haberla estado esperando, ya que la recibió con cierta sonrisa amable. Le pidió que tomara asiento, una única taza de té rojo estaba delante de ella, Kaname le dio la señal de que lo bebiera. Sora observó el contenido de la taza con cierta desconfianza, pero luego accedió a beberlo lentamente, saboreando la exquisitez de aquella bebida. Jamás había bebido algo tan perfecto, casi podía asegurar que aquel ardor anterior se había extinguido cuando termino la taza, sin embargo a los pocos minutos el ardor regreso, más fuerte.

Kaname solo la observaba, sirvió otro poco de té en su taza y se dispuso a empezar a hablar.

Sora ya había entrado en confianza y estaba mucho más feliz, parecía que había comido chocolate, era curioso el efecto que tenía ese té en ella.

-Entonces, ¿Sabes lo de Yuuki?

-Es tu hermana, ¿Verdad? Aido me conto que tu madre dio su vida para volverla humana y ocultarla de Rido… O eso creo.

Kaname formo una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es cierto. Sin embargo lo que sucede contigo es diferente, mucho más…Complejo. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué que no encajas en ningún lugar?

Sora bajo la mirada, no tenía decidido sobre si realmente quería saber la respuesta. Decidió retrucarle la pregunta con otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí?

-Eres distinta…No le temes a la oscuridad, pero si temes ser parte de esta.

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver, siempre he estado en la oscuridad –Replicó desviando la mirada casi apenada.

Kaname se incorporó y se acercó a Sora, esta dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa olvidándose de todo ardor. Él se acercó mucho, Sora podía sentir su respiración, logrando que la muchacha solo concentrara la vista en sus enormes orbes gánate. Estaba acorralada contra la silla, nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

-Mírame bien, ¿No recuerdas mi rostro? ¿Cometí un error al seguir tu petición? Tú querías vivir una vida normal, pero jamás te fue posible, ¿Verdad? Siempre te sentiste sola, la razón es porque eres única y frágil, muy frágil, pero con muchas espinas. Por eso mantienes alejados a todos, porque temes dañarlos.

Las palabras de Kaname se clavaron en su corazón como dagas. Un único recuerdo vino a su mente de inmediato se veía a sí misma, con el cabello largo, mirándose al espejo. Con una cuchilla su otro yo se deshizo del largo y sedoso cabello y lo transformo en corto y desprolijo. En el marco de la puerta estaba recostado Kaname con un rostro triste.

_-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? Sabes que no podrás vivir una vida normal, ni borrándote la memoria, pronto volverás a necesitar de su sangre…_

_-¿Por qué necesito su sangre? ¿Por qué no puede ser la tuya?_

_-Él fue quien te salvo, mi sangre no es igual de útil, me temo –Recalcó con cierta pena._

_Se vio a si misma bajar la mirada y, con una sonrisa melancólica, acercarse a Kaname y depositar un suave beso en sus labios que fue solo un roce, un beso de despedida. Él dejo ver sus colmillos y perforó su cuello una última vez._

El recuerdo se desvaneció y al abrir sus ojos se encontró a sí misma en los brazos del castaño, de inmediato se tocó el cuello para comprobar que sólo había sido un recuerdo y se soltó del agarre del muchacho.

No sabía qué demonios significaba eso, lo único que tenía claro era que dependía de la sangre de Rido porque él la había salvado. Una pregunta nació como fruto de aquel descubrimiento, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había salvado?

No le afecto en lo absoluto el haberse visto a si misma demasiado amistosa con Kaname, ni siquiera pudo reconocerse a sí misma, parecía otra persona. El castaño corrió un mechón de cabello que caía en su rostro y la dejó sentarse nuevamente en la silla.

Kaname sabía que aquel recuerdo había sido mucho, demasiado esfuerzo, demasiadas preguntas, todo muy de golpe.

Se incorporó lista para marcharse de aquel lugar, mas Kaname tomó su mano. La mano del castaño era cálida, muy diferente a todo lo que ella conocía.

Cuando ambos se tocaron Sora sintió una conexión, como la conexión que le permitió ver a través de los recuerdos del Kuran, no fue su intención, pero el castaño dejo ver una imagen de una niña, de cabellos blancos y ojos carbón en los brazos de una mujer albina de ojos rosados. Sora la identifico como Shizuka y de inmediato compendió todo.

Sora dirigió sus ojos llorosos a Kaname, esperando que este le mintiera y la hiciera una muchacha común más.

-¿Yo soy… la hija de Shizuka?

Se odiaría para siempre si aquel monstruo era su madre, no lo toleraría y estaba segura de que Zero tampoco lo toleraría, él la abandonaría y se hundiría aún más en su soledad. Ahora que ni siquiera tenía a Yuuki.

-Tú eres mucho mejor que ella, Sora, no tengas duda de ello.

Sora ya no contuvo las lágrimas, ahora lloraba hundida en un mar de desesperación.

-Al menos… ¿Mi padre es mi padre?

Kaname le sonrió y asintió paulatinamente. Sora sintió cierto alivio en su interior, pero las cosas no estaban bien y tendría que decirle la verdad a Zero…

No entendía cómo era posible su existencia. Un vampiro y un humano tuvieron una hija… No tenía sentido. Pero si lo pensaba bien eso explicaría lo débil que se sentía a veces, que no podía salir a la luz del sol y normalmente no tenía mucho apetito. Antes de poder saciar todas sus dudas pendientes Kaname volvió a hablar.

-Estás en peligro, Sora, Rido ya sabe dónde te encuentras y sólo será cuestión de tempo para que Shizuka regrese.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me quieren a mí? Y, ¿Qué pasó en esos cuatro años?

Seguían tomados de la mano, petrificados en el momento.

Kaname se acercó a ella y acaricio su mejilla, su mano era suave como la seda. Por un momento pensó que aquel sangre pura no era tan malo como parecía.

-Todas tus preguntas serán respondidas eventualmente, pero sólo por hoy, ¿Crees que podrías quedarte aquí, conmigo?

Wow! No tengo ni idea de que va a responder Sora ante tal propuesta indecente (?) El próximo capitulo explicara más a fondo la relación que tieneAlice con Sora, por lo tanto estará narrada por Alice y planeo darle una pareja a Alice, sospecho que sera Aido (?) Pero tiren ideas :D

Dejen reviews y gracias a todos por su apoyo!


	9. Chapter 9

Halas, realmente no me convence este capítulo, todavía no me decido sobre que relación va a tener Sora con Alice, pero va a ser algo grande.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me hacen querer actualizar todos los días.

Sólo para que quede en claro, amo el ShikixRima y el ZeroxYuuki, pero va a ser necesario algo de SoraxZero para que esta se de cuenta de que él ya no le pertenece.

Contempló la escena en la que Shiki y Sora se encontraban y su sangre se hirvió en cólera, ¿Por qué él tenía que volver? ¿Por qué no la podía dejar tranquila?

Cuando Shiki salió de la habitación ella lo siguió por detrás y observó cómo Rima consolaba al aturdido muchacho.

-No fue tu culpa. Es Sora, todo es culpa de ella.

Rima abrazaba a Shiki pero a este parecía no importarle, luego de que la rubia pronunciara tales palabras él se soltó de su agarre y le grito que saliera. Otra vez sus ojos estaban distintos, aunque esta vez solo Alice podía notarlo.

Luego de que Rima se fuera Alice no parecía nada impresionada.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

Rido sonrió, altanero. Pronuncio el nombre de la albina con una mirada oscura, mientras se relamía los labios.

-Tú no la quieres, tú quieres su poder.

-Te ordené que no interfirieras, Alice –él se acercó y con sus uñas rasgó el cuello de la rubia-. Ahora mi objetivo es que desaparezcas y así ella pueda recordarme.

De inmediato, cuando paso por su cabeza la idea de abandonar la vida por la que tanto le había rogado a Sora, acorraló al muchacho contra la pared presionando su mano contra el menudo cuello del joven.

-¿A-Alice?

Ahora si era Shiki, la rubia sólo suspiro y lo soltó.

Iba a ir a hablar con Kaname sobre Sora pero luego de ver a esta salir de la habitación del presidente del dormitorio con los ojos llorosos se preocupó, mucho. Tanto así que, luego de recibir la mirada de aprobación de Kaname, la siguió hasta el patio.

La rubia temía que Sora perdiera su camino, temía que rompiera las barreras del destino nuevamente y las cosas se volvieran completamente impredecibles.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Zero, donde Sora había estado de pie antes, se encontró con una de las situaciones más difíciles de procesar. Zero bebía la sangre de la hermana del Kuran como si no hubiera bebido nada en años. Comprendió lo doloroso que fue ver esto para la muchacha de cabellos blancos, el sentirse usada, sólo un reemplazo, debió ser lo más difícil.

Pensó en buscarla y consolarla, mas sabía que no debía interferir demasiado en su vida, realmente había cambiado las cosas desde su llegada y si volvía a interferir podría causar un cambio muy drástico. Sora quería una vida normal, pero nadie le permitía tenerla.

Alice sabía que parte de tener una vida normal, era enamorarse y sufrir, sufrir mucho por aquel amor no correspondido que enfría tu sangre hasta volverte insensible. Hasta que lo único que puede darte el calor suficiente es aquel amor imposible. Una se vuelve tan dependiente de esa otra persona que no le importa sufrir más a su lado ya que cree que sin él su vida no tiene sentido. Por eso Sora debía aprender mucho, antes de completarse, antes de poder ser su versión perfecta. _Antes de destruir Alice sólo por su propio bien._

Inundada en la idea de tener que abandonar su propia vida "normal" para complacer a su creadora camino hasta su habitación, evitando pensar en la solitaria Sora que sollozaba recordando una y otra vez la visión de Zero y Yuuki.

Alice comprobó que iba a llover cuando las primeras gotas de agua empaparon su cabello.

Ya en su habitación sacó una caja de debajo de su cama y observó las botellas llenas de líquido rojo con insuficiencia. Quedaban pocas, pronto tendría que buscar más, no sería sencillo, pero era lo que debía hacer si deseaba sobrevivir al menos por lo que le quedaba de estadía en el mundo real.

Tomó una de las botellas con su mano, la destapó y empezó a beber con cuidado de no desperdiciar ni una gota. Dejó la botella casi llena, no debía beber mucho, si no luego no podría resistirse a beber más.

La gélida voz de Aido congelo su respiración.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? La cazadora es cazada, ¿No te parece?

Alice casi de inmediato escondió la caja y se incorporó dirigiéndole la mirada más severa que tenía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase –Espeto con tal ímpetu que pareció olvidar la situación en la que él la había atrapado.

-Yo me preocuparía más por qué los prefectos no se enteren lo que haces, me importa poco que Kaname esté de acuerdo con esto. Esa fragancia es inconfundible, ¿De dónde sacas la sangre de un Kuran?

-Me sorprende que no sepas de que Kuran es –Murmuró haciendo referencia a su fanatismo por la familia Kuran-. ¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio?

Aido sonrió sintiéndose victorioso. Por primera vez tenía a su niñera en sus manos. Porque Alice se había transformado en su niñera, la cual lo obligaba a mantener un perfil bajo a la hora de ver a las chicas de la clase diurna. Alice lo humillaba, todo el tiempo, esto le molestaba porque Kaname aprobaba este comportamiento. Ahora él tenía el poder y no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

Cuando Aido se acercó Alice tenía el ceño fruncido, el cual cambio de inmediato a uno sorprendido cuando este la beso. Hubiera esperado cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

Los labios de Aido se movían juguetones junto a los suyos que permanecían inmóviles tratando de asimilar la situación. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y contemplaban los parpados cerrados del rubio. Cuando él se separó con una sonrisa ella seguía sin entender del todo.

-Te quiero a ti –Afirmó con una sonrisa inocente.

Nada en eso tenía sentido. Pero cuando Alice por fin comprendió mantuvo su semblante serio e indiferente. Él quería que ella se enamorara, quería tener el poder de darle felicidad para luego hacerla pedazos. Alice no era tan estúpida, no se dejaría llevar por los deseos de un niño mimado.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y hablo por fin, con una voz bastante irritada.

-Como quieras, de todas formas, seguirás siendo mi mascota, Aido.

Estaba segura de ello, ella no caería por unos ojos celestes y una sonrisa encantadora.

-No estés tan segura de ello, Alice.

Aido acaricio su mejilla, ella sintió el roce áspero y frio, Alice aparto su mano y salió de la habitación con pasos sonoros y llenos de orgullo.

Al día siguiente no tuvo oportunidad de charlar sobre el hallazgo de Aido con Kaname ya que no lo encontró en ningún lugar, sin embargo luego asumió que sería una cobarde si se lo contaba al presidente de dormitorio. Prefirió guardar silencio y enfrentar las consecuencias de su descuido.

Una semana después.

Aido estuvo muy cariñoso con ella durante la clase, muy pegado y hablador. No soportó mucho este hecho, pero cuando el amenazo con contarle a todos el secreto que ambos escondían ella solo guardó silencio y se tomó las cosas con mayor tolerancia. Sin embargo la risa molesta de Kain era intolerante.

-¿Podrías por favor cerrar tu maldita boca? ¿O prefieres comunicarnos a todos donde diablos se fue Sora? Creo que Takuma estará especialmente interesado en oírlo.

El rubio en cuestión ni siquiera los miro.

Kain de inmediato se calló. Era él quien se estaba sentado al lado de la de cabellos blancos debido a que Aido había decidido pasarse junto a Alice y por ende desplazado a Ruka al lado de Takuma. A Sora no le molesto el tener que sentarse junto a Kain, todos sabían que ellos tenían una muy buena relación, pero aun así ella decidió escaparse a mitad de la clase para, seguramente, encontrarse con el de cabellos plateados.

Mientras Aido enredaba sus dedos en su largo cabello rubio ella se dedicaba a pensar en Takuma y su relación con Sora. Estaba muy interesada en ver como se desarrollaba eso, porque Sora no parecía ver a nadie más que Zero y Takuma se estaba cansando de eso. Tanto así que habían parado de hablarse tan seguido como antes y estaba segura de que el rubio había dejado de prestarle mangas a Sora ya que ahora estaba muy ocupada pasando tiempo con Zero entre sonrisas falsas y miradas que escondían cierta melancolía.

Todas las clases Sora escapaba para, según ella, recuperar a Zero. Lo que la albina no sabía es que uno no puede recuperar algo que ya no existe.

Sólo Alice sabía que lo mucho que Sora se divertía junto a Zero era mentira. Sólo Alice sabía lo mucho que sora sufría cuando Zero la dejaba de lado por Yuuki o las miles de veces que la albina lloraba mientras se duchaba. La rubia conocía a Sora como se conocía a sí misma, ambas se conocían mucho, aunque Sora no lo recordara.

Estaba segura que esa noche algo crucial sucedería, algo que desencadenaría muchos hechos que harían abrir los ojos a Sora. Por eso Alice había decidido no interferir, Sora debía asumir que Zero no le pertenecía para que ella por fin notara a las personas que si se interesaban por ella.

Va a haber algo de AidoxAlice porque bueno el destino lo quiere así (?)

Dejen reviews, el siguiente capitulo va a estar lleno de zeroxsora y adivino que para el final del capitulo ella se va a dar cuenta de lo idiota que es y se va a quedar con Kaname y Takuma se va a querer matar (?) Aunque no prometo nada.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! Las amo a todas X3 Por desgracia este no va a ser el fin del ZeroxSora, quizá reviva en la próxima temporada .3. Por otro lado no le veo futuro al KanamexSora es sólo para darle celos a Zero (?

Sora observaba el jardín con impotencia. Amaba salir de noche y ver las estrellas, pero debía estar en clase.

Ese día había acabado junto a Kain, ya que Aido se pasó con Alice. A Takuma no le importo en lo absoluto, el rubio se distanciaba cada vez más de ella. Ya no le prestaba mangas y a veces la ignoraba. Sora había concluido que estaba celoso, porque ella ahora se escapaba de las clases todos los días para reunirse con Zero.

Nadie entendía el motivo por el cual ella insistía tanto con Zero. No se rendía, no le importaba que él estuviera con Yuuki. Esperaba que tarde o temprano él se enterara de sus sentimientos y los correspondiera, y vivieran felices por siempre. Muy dentro de ella, sabía que eso no podía suceder.

Evidentemente no estaba nada interesada en la clase, ya que varias veces prefirió prestarle más atención a Shiki que al profesor. Kain la atrapo en una de sus miradas nada discretas hacia el de cabellos granate.

-Dudo mucho que a Shiki le interese alguien además de Rima y Takuma –Comentó monótono, lanzando un bostezo al vacío.

-Agh, no es como si realmente me interesara –Replicó desviando la mirada avergonzada.

-Creo que deberías empezar a ver a las personas que si se preocupan por ti.

De inmediato los ojos carbón se dirigieron a cierto rubio que escribía en su cuaderno. Parecía triste. Volvió a desviar la mirada para evitar sentirse apenada, esta vez, hacia la ventana.

-Zero también se preocupa por mí –Murmuró luego de divisar a un Zero moribundo entre los arboles del jardín. Por un impulso le susurro a Kain que la cubriera mientras ella se escabullía fuera del aula.

-Idiota. Eres una idiota Sora –Escupió ya resignado viéndola desde la ventana.

Una vez en el jardín, parecía perdida. Giraba la cabeza hacia todos lados buscándolo, esperando encontrarlo. Lo halló recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Respiraba con calma.

Cuando Sora se acercó solo un poco más a su rostro, contemplando sus pálidos labios, el muchacho tomo su mano y tiro de ella hasta que callo sentada en sus piernas. Él abrió los ojos y Sora pareció perderse en esos ojos purpura grisáceos que tanto amaba ver.

Podía sentir su respiración y se dejó encantar en el rítmico sonido del latido de su corazón.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te heriría tanto.

Sora bajo la mirada, apenada.

-No importa. Estoy bien, mientras tú seas feliz yo estaré bien –Afirmó con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

Zero enredó sus dedos en el corto cabello de la albina, acercó su nariz a los mismos y se embriagó con su fragancia a flores y coco.

-Zero, por favor, no me ilusiones –Susurró apartando su cabello del joven.

El muchacho le dirigió una mirada triste. Vaciló, pero cuando por fin hablo Sora no esperaba las palabras que el pronunció.

-Yo… Realmente quiero hacerte feliz, no deseo que sufras más por mi culpa –Empezó apartando la mirada-. No quiero perderte.

Sora abrió sus ojos como platos, ella creía que nadie notaba cuanto sufría por Zero, cuanto anhelaba sus labios, cuanto deseaba ser Yuuki.

El volvió a acariciar su cabello y esa vez ella lo dejo, sin embargo tenía miles de preguntas, ¿Era realmente lo correcto? ¿Él la quería como ella tanto deseaba? ¿O simplemente no quería perderla? Antes de que pudiera encontrar una respuesta para todo Zero ya había posado sus labios en los de ella y toda confusión desapareció de su mente. Ahora sólo él existía. El tiempo se había parado mientras ellos dos conectaban sus labios en un beso.

Sora solo estaba concentrada en corresponder aquel beso el cual carecía de la dulzura y calidez suficiente para ser considerado un buen primer beso.

Los labios del muchacho eran fríos, no tenían la pasión ni la vida con la que ella había soñado. Sólo un sentimiento de insuficiencia existía en el corazón de la albina, pero había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, por más que odiaba admitirlo estaba tratando de convencerse de que ambos sentían lo mismo. Pero nada de eso era verdad, lo único cierto entre todas las cosas demasiado azucaradas que pasaban por la mente de Sora era que luego se sentiría vacía. Horriblemente vacía.

De inmediato el bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica y perforó el mismo con tanta intensidad que Sora dejó salir un gemido de dolor.

Cuando ambos se separaron Sora le dirigió una mirada triste.

-Prométeme que no me abandonaras, que no me dejaras de lado por Yuuki.

Sora estaba llorando.

Le estaba pidiendo que prometiera lo imposible, pero no le importaba, porque sabía que si él rompía aquella promesa ella debería renunciar a él. No le importaba que él estuviera hechizado por la fragancia de alguien más, en ese momento creía que todo cambiaria sólo con una promesa. Que ambos serian felices y se olvidarían de las personas a las que estaban atadas y quizá, sólo quizá algún día sus sentimientos serían puros.

Él no respondió y Sora lentamente se incorporó, resignada.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te atrae de Yuuki? –Cuestionó limpiándose las lágrimas.

Él solo bajo la vista, sin la inocencia necesaria para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella sonrió, por fin entendiéndolo. Acarició el cabello del joven, en forma de despedida y se encamino, como todas las noches, a jugar una partida de ajedrez con Kaname.

Esta vez, ella le ganó al Kuran. Pero este, leyendo sus expresiones como si fuera un libro abierto, notó que algo andaba mal con ella ya que no sonrió a pesar de haberle ganado por primera vez. Antes de que él pudiera siquiera preguntar ella hizo el ademan de marcharse, pero antes de que esto sucediera él la tomo de la mano, evitando que escapara tan fácilmente.

Ahora él le pediría que se quedara y Sora como todas las noches se marcharía, ya que Takuma la estaría esperando en su habitación listo para mirar una de las películas que miraban todas las noches.

Lo único que habían mantenido con Takuma eran las noches de películas de terror, pero ahora cada uno estaba sentado en distintas sillas con mucha distancia del otro, sin embargo era lo necesario para que ella no sintiera que lo estaba abandonando, a él su único amigo en la clase nocturna.

Sora ni siquiera miro a Kaname cuando él hablo, simplemente disfruto de la calidez de su mano. Era distinto que con Zero, era distinto a todo lo que ella conocía, hoy podía sentir algo además de dolor por Zero.

Se sentía mucho más libre.

Aun así había algo oscuro que crecía en su corazón, el sentimiento de desear vengarse, de eliminar su reputación de mascota de Zero, el impulso de desear borrar de su cuello las marcas de los colmillos del de cabellos plateados. Ella lo odiaba, más que nada en el mundo. Porque aun habiéndose resignado con él, a pesar de saber que el jamás seria de ella, ella nunca sería del todo libre porque el aun permanecería dentro de su corazón como una herida abierta que nadie nunca puede curar.

-Por favor, quédate conmigo, temo que si te vas las cosas jamás vuelvan a ser como antes.

Recordó las miles de veces que le había respondido que las cosas jamás serian como antes porque ella no recordaba cómo eran antes, se sintió mal por el muchacho. Porque estaba segura de que el sufría mucho más que ella ya que ahora Yuuki era mucho más distante con el Kuran y Sora, Sora no quería recordar el pasado.

Cuando Kaname la abrazo ella sólo estaba petrificada. No comprendía que había de interesante en ella, que era lo que atraía al Kuran a estar con ella, si él quisiera podría recuperar a Yuuki. Sin embargo correspondió el abrazo, dejándose llevar, olvidando a todos.

Estaba rota, por más que lo ocultaba con una linda sonrisa se encontraba hecha pedazos. Ahora mismo, su corazón se oscurecía, pasaría la noche con cualquiera si eso hacía que Zero hirviera su sangre en cólera.

-¿Qué hay de Yuuki?

Su pregunta fue acallada por un dulce beso.

Hacía frío. Takuma tenía frío. No es como si los vampiros pudieran sentir el frío del ambiente… Su corazón estaba frío.

Sostenía un DVD entre sus dedos y sus ojos estaban puestos en el punto fijo del centro de la blanca puerta. Tenía la mirada perdida. No pensaba en nada, solo tenía un montón de recuerdos y ninguna esperanza de recuperarla.

La odiaba. Odiaba con toda su alma a Sora por ser así… tan transparente. Tan inteligente pero tan tonta. Tan distraída, tan soñadora.

La odiaba porque seguía detrás de Zero y porque por esa razón él se estaba alejando de ella.

Hoy no vendría, Alice se lo habían advertido. Le habían advertido que cuando ella notara que Zero no le pertenecía no saldría de la habitación de Kaname y cuando saliera sería… Alguien completamente distinto.

Lo peor de todo, es que Takuma sabía perfectamente que ni eso sería suficiente para que él dejara de estar a su lado. Por tonto que pareciera él trataría de luchar contra los demonios de Sora, porque ella era lo suficientemente transparente como para notar que por dentro se estaba rompiendo.

No la culparía si se quedaba esa noche con Kaname, no la culparía si ella luego era… diferente. Pero tampoco ella debería culparlo si él luego se alejaba o si se volvía más posesivo.

Kaname le había explicado la relación que tenía con Sora, o que tuvo con él. Y por lo que le comentaron ellos dos eran muy unidos, Kaname la había salvado de Rido y le había borrado la memoria y ayudado a tener una vida normal. Sin embargo Kaname parece quererla como algo más que una amiga, en la opinión de Takuma.

Alice no quiso hablar mucho sobre eso pero se le escapo que Sora conoció a Kaname mucho antes de esa vida. Por lo tanto Takuma pudo estar seguro de que Sora también era un ancestro como el Kuran, sin embargo eso jamás evitaría que él siguiera al lado de la albina.

¿Quieren que de muchos detalles sobre lo ocurrido entre Kaname-Sama y Sora? Comenten c:

Pobre Takuma . Me da penita xD En el próximo capítulo se va a revelar contra Sora y va a exigir su amor (?) Creo.

Dejen reviews, ¿Ya dije que las amo? ¡Las amo!


	11. Chapter 11

¡Buenas tardes/noches/mañanas/loquesea! Estoy aquí de nuevo porque las amo *_* En respuesta a mi amada Liz creo que Sora ya es lo suficientemente tsundere para Kaname (?) A veces, pero estoy pensando agregar un personaje femenino, más adelante, así que si te interesa mándame una ficha con un personaje tsundere y pos yo me fijo que hago luego (?) ¡Esto va para todos!

En fin, aquí esta el maravilloso capítulo 11.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Era extraño, sentir los brazos de otra persona alrededor de su cuerpo, despertar y no estar sola, era extraño. Giro lentamente su cuerpo tratando de no despertar a su acompañante. Vio su pacifico rostro y sonrió, se veia tan lindo cuando dormía, tan… en paz.

Acarició su suave mejilla y se perdió en la infinidad de su mirada cuando este abrió sus ojos. Ambos sonrieron. Ahora Sora rozo sus dedos con la fina piel de sus perfectos labios, quería sentir cada parte de él y ahora que lo recordaba todo, o la mayoría de las cosas que debía recordar, se sentía en paz consigo misma.

Él pasó sus finos dedos por su cuello, sintiendo las dos heridas con recelo, por más que, según Sora, sólo con el dulce beso que había posado allí mismo había alcanzado para borrar el recuerdo de los colmillos de Zero, Kaname estaba insatisfecho.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron Sora estaba junto a Takuma. Él no había hecho ningún comentario acerca de la curita que tenía en el cuello o del hecho que estaba mucho más animada que de costumbre. Alice estaba junto a Aido, Kain junto a Ruka, Shiki y Rima eran otra pareja y, por supuesto, los hermanos Kuran estaban juntos, pero no tan cerca como normalmente lo estaban.

Los ojos color carbón buscaron por todos lados la mirada purpura grisácea de Zero, encontraron la misma dirigida con cierto fastidio hacia la pareja Kuran. Sora dejó salir un suspiro de resignación y fijó su vista en la acera. Estaba tan concentrada en sus absurdos pensamientos que quedo atrás y Alice ya ponía su mano en su hombro en señal de que la entendía.

-Supéralo, Sora. No necesitas a un pobre diablo como él. A tu alrededor hay personas mejores, no te aferres a un recuerdo.

A la albina le dolió el pecho por tales palabras. Cuando se decidió a defender a Zero la rubia ya se había adelantado y Kain, quien iba detrás de ella, le palmeó la espalda alentándola a seguir adelante. Le sonrió al pelirrojo y ambos caminaron juntos.

-Ayer… ¿Te quedaste en el cuarto de Kaname-Sama? -Sora abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y le dirigió una mirada asustada- Takuma estuvo esperando hasta tarde a que salieras –Finalizó colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

No tenía ni idea de cómo responder, así que simplemente rodó los ojos hasta el rubio que caminaba delante de ellos.

Más adelante Alice luchaba con un rubio que parecía no querer sacar su mano de su cintura.

-¡Quítate Aido! –Chilló moviendo su cuerpo lejos de él.

La sonrisa traviesa del rubio pareció solo crecer. El muchacho simplemente volvió a rodear la cintura de la joven con su brazo y atrajo su cuerpo hasta él. Ni siquiera la mirada de desaprobación de Kaname logró que el rubio apartara su brazo.

La multitud de chicas empezó a gritar lo buena pareja que hacían Aido y Alice, mientras que otro grupo ya planeaba como separar a la pareja de rubios.

Sora rio ante la reacción de la clase diurna y se dispuso a cambiar de tema con Kain para que no se formara un silencio incómodo.

-Supongo que es algo que debo charlar con Takuma, pero ¿Qué hay de ti y Ruka?

El joven de inmediato desvió la mirada.

-Ruka está enamorada de Kaname.

-No es como si eso fuera un impedimento para conquistarla, ¿Verdad? Además…

Dando saltitos fue junto a Kaname y tomo su brazo, apartando a Yuuki, dándole una sonrisa simpática y una mirada inocente.

Kain solo observo como Ruka cerraba sus puños con fuerza. La chica podría haber aceptado a Yuuki, pero jamás aceptaría a la albina como parte de la clase nocturna, mucho menos como la preferida del Kuran. Era cierto que los rumores de lo sucedido anoche ya se esparcían por todos lados, quizá por eso Shiki observó aquella acción con desaprobación y Rima de inmediato le exigió que continuara caminando.

El más afectado por ver al Kuran y a la albina juntos fue Zero. Yuuki se lo esperaba, la castaña sabía que algo así tarde o temprano pasaría, siempre desconfió de Sora por ello, pero no le molesto demasiado, simplemente se limitó a atraer la atención de Zero con una sonrisa cómplice y seguir caminando.

Cuando Zero desapareció entre los arboles Sora por fin soltó al de cabellos granate.

-¿Qué estás tramando? -Cuestionó sonriendo.

-No me agrada Yuuki para ti.

Cuando llegaron al salón fue la primera en sentarse, sorprendiéndose por la persona que acabó a su lado; Un Shiki serio e indiferente.

Kain le dirigió una mirada cómplice y enarcó una ceja. Sora solo se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a dibujar en su cuaderno. Cuando Shiki por fin hablo ella no estaba lista para responder.

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?

Kaname le había dicho que por el momento no hablara con nadie sobre ese tema… pero Shiki había sido parte importante en esos cuatro años y, realmente no quería mentirle.

-Ojos tristes, gracias por todo. Estuviste ahí para mí cuando… Eso sucedió –Respondió con la mirada aun puesta en el dibujo que estaba haciendo.

Shiki hubiera querido abrazarla, si las cosas fueran así de sencillas. Él seguía sintiéndose culpable, por todo, por su padre, por la forma en que trato a Rima, por haber abandonado a Sora.

Sora levanto la vista, lo miro y sonrió, entendiéndolo perfectamente. Levanto la hoja con el dibujo enseñándoles a dos niños mirando la luna, tomados de la mano.

Shiki y ella habían sido como hermanos durante los años en los que Rido la había secuestrado. Rido había obligado al chico a ser la compañía de Sora ya que esta no tenía ningún amigo. Las veces en las que Rido bebía mucho de Sora y este se negaba a darle su sangre, Shiki siempre se ofrecía para devolverle el color a la pálida piel de la joven.

Eran mucho más que simples amigos, Shiki había sido el primer beso de la albina. Pero la relación de ambos jamás hubiera funcionado, Sora siempre pensó que él y Rima harían buena pareja, porque ambos se entendían. Además existía una única razón por la que Shiki se interesaría en ella; Por su sangre, porque su padre lo había obligado a probar la sangre de la albina una vez y nunca había superado este hecho.

-Está bien, ojos tristes, no es tu culpa. Rima lo sabe, yo lo sé.

Shiki decidió cambiar de tema a la razón por la que realmente se había sentado junto a Sora.

-¿Estás consiente de lo que le sucede a Takuma? Es una de las personas que no ha probado tu sangre y aun así se ha enamorado de ti.

¿Por qué todo el mundo trataba de hacerla sentir culpable por Takuma? Trataba de no sentirse afectada, de negarlo todo. Takuma era su mejor amigo, nada más.

-¿Qué hay de ti y Rima?

-Deja de cambiar de tema, te conozco, Sora, temes que él cambie cuando este contigo, cuando… Beba tu sangre, pero si debes confiar en alguien, confía en él.

-¿Tan fácil lo dices? Todo el mundo viene a mi vida y se va o cambia. ¿Cómo quieres que confié si siempre es así? Decepción tras decepción.

Sora se incorporó, la clase ya estaba acabando.

-Si nunca lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás –Finalizó con la voz más monótona que tenía.

Ese día se topó con Takuma en la biblioteca. Él estaba sentado leyendo un libro, llevaba puestas unas gafas. Sora lo observo con media sonrisa y decidió hablarle, curiosa.

-¿Usas esas gafas para parecer más intelectual?-Él no le hizo caso, ni siquiera la miró- Hey, no me ignores –Exigió.

Takuma bajó el libro, se quitó las gafas y dejó todo sobre una mesa. Paso a su lado y a Sora se le heló la sangre por la frialdad con la que la miro. Cuando él estaba por tocar el pomo de la puerta para marcharse Sora inquirió:

-¿Qué te sucede?

¡Qué tonta fue! Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. No debió intentar parecer inocente, porque no lo era. Takuma dio media vuelta y se acercó a ella hasta que ambos pudieron sentir la respiración del otro.

-¿Qué crees que me sucede?

Sora se alejó unos pasos juntando el coraje suficiente para enfrentar la situación.

-Estás celoso -El rubio sonrió y volvió a acercarse a ella, expectante por ver lo que decía continuación-. Eres posesivo, más aun que Kaname, finges que todo está bien con una sonrisa y palabras amables, pero nunca estas realmente bien.

-¿Ahora vas a darme clases de psicología? –Cuestionó divertido, pero sin dejar de lado ese aura peligrosa que poseía- Ahora es mi turno. Sólo eres una niña, Sora. Temes que te lastimen y por eso te cierras al mundo, y a pesar de eso te sigues arrastrando por Zero, te creía más inteligente.

La albina termino acorralada contra la pared, respiraba agitada, furiosa por lo que el rubio acababa de decir. Sin encontrar mejor respuesta le dio un fuerte cachetazo. La sonrisa del muchacho se desvaneció y los ojos de Sora estaban llorosos, pero no iba a llorar, no le iba dar ese placer.

Le dolía mucho el pecho, el corazón. Porque él era su mejor amigo y ella estaba arruinando su relación. Le dolía porque todo lo que dijo era cierto. Le dolía porque sabía que si le decía la verdad a Zero sobre sí misma, sobre su familia, él la odiaría y sin embargo ella seguía enamorada de él.

Le dolía porque todo el mundo le había dicho lo mismo y ella se había negado a escuchar, pero ahora que lo decía el rubio todo era diferente.

-Lamento haberte decepcionado –Bajo la vista, evitando ver el hilo de sangre que caía por el labio del joven.

Takuma golpeó la pared con su puño y Sora se estremeció.

-No es tan sencillo. Odio sentirme así, odio querer tenerte si no somos absolutamente nada, me odio por tener que hacer esto pero me odiaría más si no lo hiciera.

Él la tomo de las mejillas y poso sus labios en los de ella, con cuidado, como si ese momento fuera el más frágil y perfecto que algún día tendría. Sora se sintió rara, sentía las famosas mariposas en el estómago, sentía como si aquel momento fuera algo tan irreal, tan perfecto. Parecía de novela, salido de esos mangas que ella tanto amaba leer.

Él se separó de ella cuando ella por fin empezaba a gustarle el beso. Clavó su vista en Sora y murmuró:

-Esto… No cambia nada, ¿Verdad? Tú seguirás con Kaname y seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿No es así?

La albina no respondió, no sabía qué responder ni cómo decirlo. No quería admitir que le gusto, que desearía ser besada de esa forma todos los días, que realmente extrañaba la noche de películas y palomitas de maíz porque Kaname… La necesitaba.

Takuma se fue con la mirada gacha, luego de tocar el pomo de la puerta dio una última mirada suplicando una respuesta. Sora sólo desvió la mirada.

Una vez que el rubio abandono la habitación Sora dejo salir un suspiro, estaba confundida, pero cerro los ojos y alejo cualquier pensamiento negativo de su mente. Se decidió a buscar una buena historia para leer y así quizá distraerse y olvidar lo sucedido.

Sus finos dedos acariciaron uno a uno todos los libros de la repisa, hasta que pararon en uno muy grueso lleno de polvo y con unos grabados en otro idioma. Cuando tomó aquel pesado libro este se le escapó de las manos, pero nunca chocó contra el suelo. Un hombre que ya se incorporaba con elegancia y cierta mirada peligrosa tenía el libro entre las manos. Sora susurró su nombre y se alejó un par de pasos.

-¿Esto es tuyo? –Cuestionó sonriendo para luego apartar unos cabellos ondulados de su rostro y dejar expuesta su iris color celeste.

El hombre le acercó el libro, pero ella volvió a dar dos pasos hacia atrás con creciente desconfianza.

-No tengas miedo.

-Lo recuerdo. Sé quién eres y qué hiciste, Rido.

Él sólo eliminó la distancia entre ambos y acarició la mejilla de la muchacha, Sora alejó su rostro, desafiante.

-No es así, ¿Qué secretos te esconde Kaname? No lo recuerdas todo, de ser así no me temerías.

La albina bajó la mirada. No, él no le mentiría, ¿Verdad? Es decir, Kaname no… no le mentiría, ¿O sí?

Rido la calló con un beso, antes de que Sora pudiera alejarse él mordió el labio inferior de la chica e hizo que sangrara. Sora sintió revolverse su estómago, parecía que tuviera murciélagos. Cuando ella se separó de él bruscamente, pudo verlo relamerse los labios y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal.

-¿No te tienta descubrir la verdad? ¿Saber la razón por la cual eres tan importante? ¿La razón por la que Kaname te rescató aquella noche?

Los ojos bicolores estaban abiertos de par en par como los de un loco…

¡Qué momento RidoxSora más tenso! ¿Que secretos le esconderá Kaname? Confíen en Rido (?)

Me intriga saber por qué Kaname la rescató, es decir, no es como si Kaname rescatara niñitas de Rido sólo para molestarlo, ¿O si? Lol

En fin, ¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Dejen reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola a todas! Realmente me alegra que les este gustando lo que escribo *-* Yo no veo un TodosxSora porque si fuera así Zero estaría enamorado de ella y no lo está (? Por ahora (? Hasta que Sora se de cuenta de que puede manipularlo (? Aunque dudo de que eso pase X3 Además con todos esos chicos guapos, ¿Quien no se enamoraría de todos? Yo creo que quien de verdad la quiere es mi amado Takuma c: Los demás sólo son relleno Okno.

La charla que tuvo con Rido sólo creó mas dudas que certezas, pero también empezó a hacer crecer el monstruito de la curiosidad en ella.

Una semana después.

Entró sigilosamente a la habitación de Aido, realmente tenía cierto miedo, pero era necesario hacerlo. Aido podía ser un idiota, según ella, pero conocía mucho sobre los vampiros y sobre Kaname, tenía que preguntarle…

Se acercó al muchacho que yacía acostado cómodamente en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Lo observó para luego inclinarse hasta su oído y susurrar:

-Aido, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sora suspiró al notar la clase de sueño pesado que tenía el rubio. Se armó de valor y lo zarandeó de un lado a otro hasta que este se incorporó y sobó sus ojos con cierto fastidio.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Por favor, necesito saber sobre el primer ancestro Hio –Murmuró casi para sí.

-¿Tú pidiendo algo por favor? ¿A mí? ¿Qué demonios te sucede? –Replicó frunciendo el ceño.

No quería contarle nada de lo que vivió en la biblioteca, porque sabía que se lo contaría a Kaname y… Ya no podía confiar en él, de después de lo que sucedió cuando intento buscar respuestas.

_Abrió lentamente la puerta de la oficina de Kaname, tenía los ojos llorosos pero debía comprobarlo, debía comprobar lo que Rido le había dicho. El castaño abrió sus ojos como platos al verla y de inmediato se acercó a abrazarla._

_-Mantén la calma. Estoy aquí._

_Sora lo separó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos._

_-¿Qué hay de mi pasado? ¿De mi otra vida? –Cuestionó limpiándose las lágrimas._

_Kaname le acarició el cabello, enredó sus dedos atesorando cada segundo que pasaba junto a ella como si valiera oro. Luego le indicó que tomara asiento y sirvió una única taza de té rojo._

_La albina miró la taza frente ella y su vista se nublo con lágrimas. Observó el líquido rojo con recelo y desconfianza, pero cerró los ojos y tomó la taza entre sus dedos, debía actuar normal, Kaname no debía sospechar de su encuentro con Rido._

_Bebió aquel elixir aun esperando respuestas, escondió el hecho de que le repugnaba._

_Estuvieron hablando sobre cualquier cosa menos lo que puntualmente Sora quería saber, ella no intento hacer más peguntas, pero su chala terminó rápido y la albina fue corriendo al baño._

_Vomitó todo el contenido rojo de la taza._

_No podía creer que Kaname quisiera controlarla, no podía creer que Rido hubiera tenido razón. Antes aquella bebida inocente le parecía maravillosa, exquisita mas ahora que sabía lo que realmente era le causaba nauseas, no le sorprendió en lo absoluto aquel primer efecto placentero que le otorgó la primera vez, cuando ella estaba vulnerable._

-Por favor, sólo… Sólo confía en mí –Suplicó clavando sus pupilas grises en el rubio.

Aido suspiró y le indicó que se sentara en su cama mientras el buscaba un libro debajo de la cama. Extrajo un libro antiguo, con las páginas amarillas y letra ilegible, parecía un diario.

Cuando Aido empezó a leer Sora no comprendía el idioma en el que hablaba, no tenía ni idea de lo que decía, sin embargo poco a poco las letras que pronunciaba comenzaron a acomodarse en su cabeza y formar palabras hasta el punto que sintió como si le contaran un cuento antes de ir a dormir.

"_Debo hallar la manera de salvarlo. Me enferma el solo verlo odiándose a sí mismo. Soy fuerte, inteligente, tengo que hallar la forma de curarlo."_

Al principio no comprendía a quien se refería pero seguía escuchando atentamente.

"Rido es el que más me preocupa, el poder lo está corrompiendo, cree que hago todo esto para ser invencible… Todos creen eso. Los cazadores de vampiros armaron un grupo en mi contra, estoy en la mira de todos… Hasta él me abandono."

Comenzó a sentir cierto apego a esas palabras, comenzó a reconocerse entre cada verso, cada letra.

_"Quizá… Sólo quizá deba morir. Él será feliz, también reencarnara y no tenga que preocuparse por mí, por protegerme y odiarme a la vez… mi querido Kaname, me apena que ahora estés bajo el control de mi hija, pero he estado demasiado ocupada buscando la cura como para evitar que ella te utilice."_

_"Mei quiere acabar conmigo… No me sorprendería que lo lograra, mi propia hija cree que soy un monstruo y estoy segura que estaría dispuesta a hacer que Kaname acabara con mi vida solo para verme sufrir."_

El estómago de Sora se revolvió cuando la imagen de una mujer con capucha se coló en su mente.

_"Hoy hice un pacto con Rido, por más doloroso que sea era necesario, entregaré mi vida a él para que me despierte nuevamente en la hija de uno de mis descendientes. Le especifiqué que para que mi plan funcionara necesitaba reencarnar en la hija de una vampiro sangre pura y un humano, pero mi plan tiene sus fallas… Lo más probable es que no sobreviva y si lo hago Rido me buscara para tener mi sangre solo para él… Sólo espero poder hallar la forma de curar a Kaname, fracasaré con mi único objetivo en la vida si no lo logro."_

Vio la última frase escrita que Aido lo leyó y lo perforó con la mirada, quería saber que seguía.

-Gracias a esto pudimos hallar la forma de crear las pastillas de sangre, además de ser su diario lo usaba para anotar los resultados de sus experimentos.

-¿Qué dice la última frase?

-Intenta leerlo por ti misma –Replicó acercándole el pequeño libro.

Sora acaricio la hoja del libro con sus dedos y sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-"Yo sólo quería protegerte, que estuviéramos juntos para siempre sin estar atados a la oscuridad, ¿Por qué me haces esto? "

-Ella tenía que ocultarlo de todos, no podía confiar en nadie. Mi padre me lo dio, creyó que podría entender la letra, nadie además de mi pudo hacerlo, ni siquiera Kaname. Quizá tú tienes algún parentesco con ella, ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Sora besó la mejilla del rubio, tomó el pequeño libro y salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Aido con ganas de seguir hablando.

Alice acababa de matar su décimo vampiro nivel E cuando una incontrolable hambre la hizo deslizarse hasta el suelo apretando su garganta con una fuerza descomunal. Conocía ese sentimiento y lo odiaba, hace mucho que no lo sentía, hace mucho que sus ojos no se volvían tan rojos, hace mucho que no deseaba con tanta intensidad acabar con todos los vampiros nivel E… acabar con ella misma.

Uno de los vampiros se le abalanzó encima sonriendo de oreja a oreja al verla.

-Amigo… -masculló con su voz aguda e irritante.

Alice sólo pronuncio un "Tsk" y con su espada cortó la cabeza del monstruo.

Empezó a jadear, sedienta, estaba muy deshidratada y el rojo de sus ojos era cada vez más intenso.

Ella no era la vampiro sangre pura que todos creían que era…

Ella no tenía ojos rosados ni gran habilidad con la espada…

Ella sólo era un experimento más de su dueña.

Y como todo experimento fallido, su dueña tarde o temprano iba a buscar de nuevo todo lo que perdió gracias a devolverle su vida.

Y nadie la iba a extrañar.

Y nadie se iba a preocupar por ella.

Sólo sería eliminada por alguien que, como ella, se encarga de eliminar a las basuras del nivel E.

Sora tragaba página por página de aquel libro como si fuera una novela. Quería entender más quería asegurarse de que no era una mentira… De que eso realmente había sucedido.

Sabía que solo había una manera de comprobarlo, sabía que la única forma era ir a verlo a él… A Rido.

Pero no podría abandonar a todos así de fácil… No a Takuma. Tenía que preguntarle si él sabía algo al respecto de todo esto, si él también le había mentido como Kaname lo hizo. Con pasos delicados se dirigió a la habitación del susodicho tratando de no despertar a nadie y lista para huir si era necesario.

Lo encontró sentado en su cama mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana.

-Oh, ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó dirigiendo sus pupilas verdes hacia ella.

Esos ojos le recordaban a las hojas de roble en primavera, aquella mirada puesta en ella era como un cálido abrazo. De alguna manera logró sonreírle, no temía por la respuesta, confiaba en él. Sólo lo preguntaría para demostrarle a Rido que realmente no estaba tan sola como él creía.

-¿Quién soy?

La mirada de Takuma se ensombreció. Él sabía que tarde o temprano debía responder esa pregunta, debería dejar de hacerle caso a Kaname y contarle la verdad pero siempre había esperado que fuera más tarde que temprano. El rubio vio los ojos de Sora volverse agua mientras que ya las primeras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Por mero impulso se acercó a la joven y limpió sus lágrimas con cuidado, como si aquella suave piel fuera de cristal.

-¿Siempre lo supiste? –Volvió a preguntar bajando la vista, tratando de no caer por los apenados ojos verdes.

-Kaname me lo contó cuando te mudaste con nosotros, él me ordenó que no te dijera nada.

De alguna forma Sora sabía que no era culpa del rubio, también sabia lo mucho que ahora Takuma se odiaba a si mismo por nunca haber hablado.

-Aido me mostro este libro… -Empezó tratando de excusarse por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-¿Ya lo decidiste?

Sora asintió y Takuma sólo la abrazo, aferrándose a ella, negándose a dejarla ir. Cuando la muchacha se separó de él, Takuma pudo sentir como una parte de él moría, sin embargo lo que la muchacha hizo a continuación lo dejo desconcertado.

La albina apoyó su frente contra la de él, sintiendo su respiración, cerró sus ojos y se permitió disfrutar el momento, disfrutar de la cercanía. Sabía que lo extrañaría, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás… Odiaba que le mintieran y hasta ahora todo aquel que quiso siempre le ocultó cosas, la manipuló, la engañó.

No lo besó, porque tenía la certeza de que si lo hacia lo extrañaría demasiado luego, entonces simplemente deposito un suave beso en la mejilla del desconcertado muchacho y se marchó como aquellos sueños pasajeros que el rubio solía tener todas las noches.

¡En el próximo capitulo aparecerá una nueva Oc! Porque me apena dejar a Kaname solo xD

¡Nos leemos luego! ¡Dejen reviews!


End file.
